


出院手续

by RobinChen



Series: 磊启 [1]
Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: HE, M/M, 其他作品人物, 慢热
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinChen/pseuds/RobinChen
Summary: Lofter鲨疯了我真的是仏了被迫搬家到这边来qwq想尽力不ooc但是好像失败了还导致文风特别奇怪……？，后面的章节写了车（熄火警告私设王队活下来了(我不许这个男人死！)，有守望先锋的安吉拉小姐姐作为au客串：)。很慢热很慢热的一篇文(，祝各位食用愉快
Relationships: Wáng Lěi/Liú Qǐ, 磊启, 磊启磊
Series: 磊启 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882351





	1. 元宵节

元宵节。

刘启醒的很早——生物钟多半自己调错了方向，比平时睡的晚，比闹钟醒的早。

今天是农历春节的最后一天，也是“逃逸战争”的十五天纪念日，不久前的农历二十三到大年十五，人类过了历史上最难忘的一个春节，亲人和团聚在这二十三天，显得无比珍贵。

“哟，刘户口，您这是在和打鸣儿的公鸡恶性竞争呢？”

韩朵朵睡眼惺忪地瞅了瞅闹钟上显示的“6:30”，忍不住朝着手忙脚乱的刘启来了句。

“王队今天出院，我得去办手续。”

“哦，您这手续办的，比人医院还勤快。”

“行啊韩朵朵，越来越没大没小了你，敢在你哥面前阴阳怪气了？我那件红色的衣服呢？”刘启翻了半天的柜子，对于妹妹的教育显得漫不经心。

“那么脏，您也好意思穿出去。”韩朵朵白眼一翻，嘴角翘起一个嫌弃的弧度:“衣服我前天给你洗了，晾阳台上的。”

“得，是管不住你了，挺能干的啊。”刘启马马虎虎照着镜子把外套套上，看着晾衣架上一排洗的干干净净的衣服，心里琢磨着李长条这小子还挺处女座，帮韩朵朵洗完衣服还帮自己洗了。

“说起来，您是人王磊队长什么人啊，出院还得你去办手续。”韩朵朵被吵醒也睡不着了，趁着刘启收衣服穿衣服这段期间起了床，整理起自己的仪容。

“救援队那么忙，除了我，难道你去？”

“我还真能去。”

“你能去个屁，成年了吗你？”刘启俨然一副“我是你监护人，没我同意你哪都不能去”的样子。

韩朵朵朝着镜子里刘户口的背影翻了个白眼，心里一万个不服气。

“走了，今早居委会发汤圆儿，吃了就去学校啊，别瞎跑。”

刘启关上门，健步如飞。

呵，男人。

没走李一一的后门拿驾照我看你咋嘚瑟。

韩朵朵对着门口做了个鬼脸，完全没有懂刘启刚才那句疑似夸她能干的话的双关含义。

“刘启，初级驾驶员，北京第三区交通委提醒您，道路千万条，安全第一条，行车不规范，亲人两行泪。”

当然，刘启也没懂李一一和韩朵朵专门把这件衣服给他洗了的意义。

流浪地球计划让人们对于很多事物的固有印象都不一样了，但医院散发着福尔马林的气息这一点从来没有改变。

“你小子怎么又来了。”王磊的语气听着比前几天要有力的多，在他旁边，错综复杂的输注管道正缓缓流淌着淡黄色的液体。

“组织安排，不得不服从。”刘启一口回绝了自己成为舔狗的任何可能性，走到王磊病床旁的小板凳坐下，“没有不舒适感的话，安吉拉医生说输完这管桑涅特就可以准备出院了。”

“朵朵呢？”

刘启摊开王磊病床旁边的用药记录，漫不经心地回答到：“您亲爱的队宠韩朵朵同学正忙着请教伟大的联合国特派技术观察员，可没闲工夫上您这儿伺候。”

王磊撇了一眼专心阅读的刘启，拉起了一个不必要的笑容，可能已经习惯了刘启话题终结者一样的对话方式。

“你这当哥哥的，就这么放心把妹妹交给他？”

“没办法啊，人家头衔那么高，韩小姐早就没把我这个破修车的哥哥放在眼里喽。”

王磊觉得有趣，打趣了刘启一句：

“咋？吃醋啦？”

“可别，全人类都在逃逸的时代，有个追逐的目标不是挺好。”刘启头都没抬，即答道。

“……”

“渴了吗？喝点儿啥？早饭吃了没？”刘启终于放下了手中全是医学专业术语的记录，盯着床上的王磊问道。

两个人都没有什么表情，王磊的胡渣长的扎眼睛，刘启的寸头强迫症福音。

“不渴，有能量棒的话给我根。”

“汤圆看得上吗？”

“？”

王磊愣了愣，才反应过来今天是元宵节。

元宵节……

本来平淡无奇的夜空闪过一丝微光，在刘启看来宛如一颗火流星，绚烂而刺眼。

他还是若无其事地从自己的包中提出一个饭桶，放到了王磊床边的柜子上。

有那么一瞬间，刘启感到坐在运载车里，姥爷笑的很开心，葱油面特别咸。

还有王磊在笑。

“要起来吗王队？”

“嗯。”

刘启往柜子上的按钮按了一下，特制的床铺于是慢慢变形，支撑着插满了管道的王磊缓缓坐起，没有带给他任何不必要的疼痛。

“您要是不方便，可以先去楼上为王磊先生把出院手续办了，我来照顾他的早餐。”

护士小姐姐真诚的微笑令人拒绝不能。

“你？你会喂个屁。”

王磊觉得这小子单身二十一年确实是有原因的。

“小心啊，我觉得这玩意儿跟撒尿牛丸似的，皮儿冷了里边儿还烫。”

虽然照顾起人来确实是无微不至。

可拣着宝了。

其实汤圆心并不烫，只不过是刘启怕他整个吞进去噎着而打的幌子。

傻帽。

办公大厅。

“您好，我是来给171病房6号床的王磊办理出院手续的。”

“是刘启先生吗？请稍等。”

不是，怎么直接名字就叫上了？我不是代表救援队来的？

“先生您好，病人情况特殊，安吉拉博士需要您去她办公室一趟，谢谢。”

还有这种操作？

神神叨叨的。

刘启将信将疑地敲开了走廊尽头的门。

“请问安吉拉·齐格勒博士在吗？”

金发女子正端坐在椅子上，手里拿着一张照片在观摩。

“上尉情况还好吧。”

声音极具辨识力，一听就知道声音的主人应该极具女性魅力，但绝对是个不好惹的角色。

“好着呢，不是，您能不能直接打开天窗说亮话？”刘启对于这种拐弯抹角故弄玄虚的操作向来没有耐心。

“哎。”安吉拉阴阳怪气的语气让刘启想起了早上的韩朵朵，“王磊那么胡子拉碴一老头儿你都耐得住性子，这儿有漂亮的医生姐姐专门约你共处一室，你还不耐烦啦？”

安吉拉把自己那张冷艳的绝色凑到了刘启血气方刚的脸面前，微笑着，意味深长。

……？？？？？？

“不是，您……”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”安吉拉笑出了声，像是阴谋得逞，“得啦，王磊的家属，过来把字签了。”

蛤？

刘启怔在原地，安吉拉的嘴炮让他有些应接不暇：怎么自己就被钦点了？

安吉拉瞧着王磊怎么搞都搞不定的寸头小子在自己手里吃瘪，满脸的得意毫不遮掩。

“嗯？咋了？过来签字喂，你签字了我们才能放人。”天使一样的医生姐姐若无其事地托着下巴，语气清纯又无辜，虽然在刘启看来简直魔鬼一般。

“不是，我是代表CN171-11救援队来照顾王磊上尉的，不是他的家属啊。”刘启的语气莫名其妙有些心虚。

“嗯？是吗？”安吉拉邪魅一笑，“这身衣服衣品不错，专门穿的？”

草。

刘启没再说话，坐下来准备签字。一张照片滑入了他的眼眸。


	2. 烟雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 持续慢热中（

嗯？这么鲜艳。

刹车前拍的了吧。

刘启意识到这是在侵犯别人的隐私，立刻就把目光撇开了，但是潜意识的对焦速度实在是有点快，他……嗯，残留的视觉里捕获了一些有点眼熟的像素。

“没事，看吧，年轻时候的合照而已。”

刘启愣了愣，觉得自己最好还是和不熟识之人的私人物品保持距离，但好奇心又让他很想搞清楚那几个轮廓是谁。

“据说那是地球生态系统还没崩之前的最后几场像样的雨了。”

雨？

刘启终于还是没忍住低头仔细观摩了一下那张照片。

那仿佛是来自另一个世界的印象。

烟雨熏染着无尽的绿色，小径幽幽，雨雾朦胧，冷翠色趟过青山绿水，惆怅笼罩着亭台楼阁，青衣撑着伞，冷艳的绝色旁是一张英俊的脸，在他们旁边，绣着牡丹的白纱和衣不择采的长衫端庄素雅，以及黛瓦白墙，轻风细雨，一并和现实迷离在了忧愁之中。

好美……

那应该是……安吉拉博士和……王磊？

原来他们之前就认识？

“很美，对吧？”

“绝景。”词穷的刘启只能挤出两个字——

那当然是他们这个时代的居民再领略不能的绝景，然而却曾是这颗星球上哪怕一粒细菌都习以为常的水循环。

他是在刹车时代尾出生的，对雨这种东西留有的概念，大概也就只停留在淅淅沥沥或者倾盆而来这种形容词。姥爷生前谈起雨时的那些共鸣，恐怕是他们这些属于地下城的人永远都明白不了的。

“王队他一直都是这副面瘫脸吗？”刘启端详起王磊那张风华正茂的脸，却觉得像是在欣赏一副面具，能挤出的评价只有英俊，却说不出是笑逐颜开，愁容满面，还是放荡不羁。

“至少在我们认识之前就已经是了。”安吉拉拉开抽屉，像是要寻找什么东西，“我们这代人出生在地球最绝望的时代，而那家伙作为其中一员，甚至都未曾相信过有希望存在。”

“蛤？我倒是觉得他做地球保卫军挺卖力的，火石跟生命一样。”

“火石能点燃行星发动机，带他逃离太阳系的审判，如果他不为‘流浪地球’计划效命，终生都只会活在那颗红色恶魔的恐惧之中，他一直都是被迫的，不管是读警校还是加入军队也好，他从来都没有相信过有希望存在。”

“那他不是还有老婆和孩子？”

安吉拉突然抬起头。

那像是审问，刘启只感觉眼前这个女人的眼睛仿佛是行星发动机的火焰，聚束的炽热贯穿了他整个灵魂。

不是，我说错什么了吗？

刘启很平静地和安吉拉对视着，像是没有避开这莫名其妙而来的恶意。

他觉得没必要，就像安吉拉一直这么拐弯抹角故弄玄虚，在他看来都通通没有必要一样。

他知道安吉拉看出了什么——办公大厅的助理能直接叫出他的大名，肯定就是安吉拉在数据库里做的文章，他只是不明白安吉拉这到底唱的哪出，是要助攻还是要替王磊回绝他这个二十出头的小子脑子里渴望的那份年龄差比他本人还大的恋情。

良久，安吉拉微微叹了口气，她并没有捕捉到刘启双眼中有任何杂质。

“对，他曾经确实很幸福，有幸中签，进入杭州地下城，认识了他妻子并且结婚，然后有了孩子，如果没有十几年前那场事故的话——”

刘启说不出话。

“你肯定很疑惑我为什么要专门告诉你这些吧？”

“当然。”这话正中刘启下怀。

安吉拉终于从抽屉里翻出一个类似纪念册的东西打开：“先看看这玩意儿。”

“这是……”映入刘启眼帘的是一系列的X光照片，以及几个人造器官的移植图，从X光照片上他看到了至少六个弹孔，分布在那几个人造器官对应的器官上。

王队？这是王队？

“这不是王磊第一次走鬼门关了，十四年前他家被叛军袭击，他送到我这里的时候基本已经没了呼吸。我只能赌一把，把我们尚处于研究阶段的人造器官以及细胞再生技术用在了他身上，好在强行抓回了他一条命。”

“他的苏醒花去了整整两周，他老婆和孩子也等了两周，然而他醒来之后，就头也不回地加入了地球保卫军——你知道的，他怕了，专门有组织进行秘密袭击的叛军只有在洗脑不成功的时候才会选择武力，我猜叛军当时的宣传台词一定如同魔鬼，连他老婆都差点上当——如果不是他‘坏了好事’。”

“……”

“地球保卫军的纪律是相当严格的， 他加入军队之后很少能回家一趟，但此后杭州地下城一直都很安全。他有时会托我去看望他的妻女，给鸳儿带点水果糖之类的，她们俩也一直过的很好，等待着王磊为数不多的回归。”

刘启把纪念册往后翻，后面的照片基本都是跟那张江南烟雨差不多的纪念照了，他看着照片上的王磊很安静，便总有种错觉，觉得王磊是不是已经死了，不然他干嘛要跟王磊的旧友一起翻这些老照片，谈这些陈年往事。

“说这些只是想告诉你，对王磊这个人来说，一了百了从来不是什么大不了的事情，因为他失去的东西已经够多了——他不是个冷血的人，你不需要‘试图去拯救他受伤的心灵’，如果你真想跨越那二十几岁的界限，最好就慢一些，再慢一些，别再让他失去什么——”

安吉拉看着刘启平静得像贝加尔湖，却又似有鲸鱼腾跃的双眼，继续说到。

“你失去的也够多了，小子。”


	3. 底片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玻璃渣警告，后面的章节两人会慢慢吐露心声。

刘启把大大小小的文件填了十几张，都是一堆他这个工科生根本看不懂的医学名词，他唯一清楚的就是安吉拉所在团队的研究方向，那些纳米生物学技术成品大都还处在道德灰色地带，所以用药前后都得签字。

这算是马后炮？虽然要是不将这一军话估计王磊早就白脸照将死翘翘了。

安吉拉的话他大概明白，她不是在阻止，相反，她是在尽自己最大的理智在尝试助攻——可能她也觉得这两个人配一脸？什么鸣笛直唤无家人，执手共与苍穹斗，换做是一对同龄人经历了这些事，没准儿早就惺惺相惜弯的弯直的直凑一对了。

但刘启和王磊不同，抛开段位先不谈，他们思考问题的方式首先就不一样。

“不是，刘户口，你可清醒点儿？那可是王队！你当是那些写写情书送送玫瑰就能骗到的小女生？还是那些一杆子长枪就能吃死的骚0？”

蒂姆在这方面看上去经验颇丰，话粗理不粗的，但刘启没觉得他那比自己多了二十几年的恋爱经验有啥能值得吹嘘的地方：“哦？我可不觉得人周倩是个写写情书送送玫瑰就能骗到的小女生。”

“你这……不是……周倩她吧……”

“得了你，咱俩情况半斤八两。”

“半斤八两你大爷！我和周倩那最多是钻三打钻二的局，旗鼓相当的对手，你要追王队那就一人机打五百强！”

几天前蒂姆这么不给情面的风凉话都没撼动刘启，今天安吉拉这一席告诫让他雾里看花，却真令他沉思了起来。

王队他……有可能喜欢我吗？他需要我吗？

刘启想起了在上海，在那辆车前，深一步浅一步朝着杭州城走去的背影。

也想起了那双被厚重的外骨骼包裹着的手，在刘启请求他的帮助前，它们还只是恐惧的仆人，而他们在车上握手的那一刻，刘启只觉得握住了逐光者的温暖。

他并不冷漠，否则刘启不可能被他吸引，他更没有抱着什么“拯救他受伤的心灵”那样“伟大”的想法。

在刘启看来，每个人都带着伤口，有的愈合的很快，有的只结了痂，而有的还在泵血，但他们都不需要谁火急火燎地去帮忙包扎帮忙医治。

那太冒失了。就算是医生都得了解病情以后才能对症下药吧。

填完单子已经是午饭时分了，王磊最后一管桑涅特已经输完，安吉拉正安排下手去撤掉他身上的输注管道。

“想吃啥，王队。”刘启还是保持着平淡的语气，努力让自己看起来没有在思考和眼前这个人有关的问题。

“啥都行，清淡点儿吧。”

“行，呆床上别动，你刚撤了管子得缓一会儿，下午四点才能出院。”

王磊听着这话像是叮嘱，但又像是命令。

“听着呢。”

刘启的步调比往常慢了许多。

如果你真想跨越那二十几岁的界限，最好就慢一点，再慢一点。

那话听着……像是我还是有希望的？

他皱着眉头。

可人家王队也许只是拿我当小孩子呢？

不对，他跟我握手的时候就已经没有把我当小孩子看了吧。

但人家老婆孩子刚死不久。

可他……也不排斥我啊，照看了他这么久。

安吉拉的话像极了一台老式相机，底片上印着刘启这段时间里所有的悸动，没有颜色，只看的清轮廓。

当心电图归零的声音从对讲机里广播出来的时候，所有人都觉得，王磊应该是死了，毕竟这是全人类都在为自己命运孤注一掷的战场，生离死别什么的太正常了，他们左不过就是一支再正常不过的CN171-11救援队，没有不死人的光环和特权。

可生离死别真的太痛了啊，那直接就是把你生命里重要的一个人割走了，自此音容犹在，物是人非。

对刘启来说，那还是他生命中唯一动过情的人——血气方刚的暴躁老哥一腔子的怒火在看到那个茕茕孑立形影相吊的背影的时候就被浇灭了。

他感到心窝子疼。

他读到了军人的无奈。

他曾经无数次痛恨他父亲的无情无义，却单单因为眼前这个人而统统冰消瓦解。

王磊像是一面镜子，映出了刘启所有不利于他成长的不成熟，所以当镜子被打碎的那一刻，镜子里那个成长了的刘启也如镜花水月一般破碎了。

那一声撕心裂肺的“王磊”，承载着战争中的炮火和鲜血，承载着两个在绝境中也没有放弃希望的人之间的惺惺相惜，承载了一个二十出头的人这辈子的眼泪，承载了一个单纯的小男孩生命中最炽烈的那份感情。

没了你，我成熟了又有什么用？

安吉拉给他打来电话让他过去签字的时候，他几乎是疯了。

“那小子又帮你跑腿儿咯，王队长。”刘启前脚刚走，扎着马尾辫的安吉拉就拿着一本记录表走进了病房，那一头黄发晃的王磊眼睛生疼。

“那不然你帮我跑腿去？”王磊的眼神立刻多了一份和老友在一起时的温柔，也泛起了一丝肆无忌惮，“你估计更清楚我该吃啥吧？”

“得得得，打住打住——身体没有啥异常的感觉吧？”

“没，一切正常，就是还有些虚。”

“那出院以后乖乖养着，上头给你的安排是先至少修养一个月再回部队，杭州地下城还在重建，这个月你可以先上我家住去。”

“别别别，还是不了安吉拉，你帮的忙我都已经不知道该怎么回报了。”

“哎，你也知道我帮的忙够多了啊？”安吉拉脸上的线条突然绷紧，但又穿插着很多无奈：“王大队长，您以后可长点儿心吧，千万别再给我揽什么创造奇迹的生意了——”

她顿了顿，又看着王磊那双跳动着小火苗的眼睛，意味深长地说到：

“还有，你该好好学学怎么当个好丈夫了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安吉拉：黄线蓝线来回牵，还得两头shift我容易吗我，刘启王磊你们俩可长点儿心吧。


	4. 逐客令

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可算出院了，可以开始安排了。(×)

“刘启？刘启。喂。”

“啊？咋了？”刘启迷糊中听到有人叫他慌忙抬起了头，睡眼惺忪。

“扶我起来。”王磊把声音压的很低。

刘启赶忙看了眼挂钟，才意识到现在已经六点过了。

“哇。”刘启赶紧揉了揉眼睛，“不好意思啊王队。”

“我也刚醒。”考虑到刘启可能会因为自己等了他两小时而产生负罪感，王磊索性也打了个幌子——他可是亲眼看到刘启眼皮子怎么打架，怎么被他床边那片区域扯过去的。

“咋，昨晚没睡好？”

“头痛，偶尔会突然疼的厉害，刚好昨晚撞上了。”

“年纪轻轻的还犯头痛。”

“搁几十年前我也该30出头了，早就不年轻喽。”

王磊愣了愣神，旋即就抬手往刘启的脑袋上轻拍了一下：“你丫还会算呢。”

流浪地球计划施行后人类平均寿命下跌到了六十岁，而几十年前的黄金时代曾一度接近八十岁，刘启这个算法有他的道理，但绝对不是他现在说的这个道理。

“得得得，我看您手臂也得劲儿着呢，要不您来算算。”刘启揉着自己的头发，一副“哇好疼王队你就不能轻点儿”的表情。

“寻事儿啊小子？”王磊成功被刘启那副委屈样逗乐了，“我寻思我关心你倒还为好跌一跤了。”

“好好好我的错我的错，我敬爱的王磊队长我这就扶您起来。”

这些对话可不能给韩朵朵听到了，刘启心里想着，不然他在妹妹心里的高冷形象就毁了。

从王磊醒过来，和他说第一句话开始，刘启就老爱杠他，其实也说不上是杠，只是刘启单纯想和王磊多说点话，然后发现没事儿逗逗他好像他也挺乐意的。

很典型的喜欢，是恋爱的味道，蒂姆是这么分析的，不过这仅限于刘启这个“情窦初开”的小骚年，至于王磊队长，没准儿只是躺在病床上太无聊了。

“可是他回怼的都很认真啊？”

“人家情商什么水平，难道还对付不了你？”

“可是他也没有不耐烦，说明他还是挺喜欢和我互怼的对吧？”

“完了，事坠入爱河的傻子，啊我死了。”

刘启忽然觉得，自己现在好像真的像个傻子一样吧，换做以前，他可没这耐心去和谁怼来怼去，他忙着呢。

但王磊好像是真挺喜欢和他唠的。

所以……他会不会……？

还是说他真的只是无聊。

他们的话题无非也就是王磊如何死里逃生，刘启冻伤从何而来，流浪计划终否可否，地球人口死伤几何，再就是周倩蒂姆韩朵朵，锤子溜子李一一，至于那些壮烈牺牲的队员以及各自的家属，刘启没主动问，王磊也没站着说话不腰疼。

“哇小心。”刘启赶忙把王磊的手抓实了，嘴上说着毫无问题的病号刚下床就差点栽地上，得亏是刘启一直抓着他。

“你确定不在医院再躺几天？你这个状态我很担心啊王队。”刘启把王磊的左手拉过去搭在了自己左肩上，右手扶着他的右腹，像是搀着伤员一样，肩膀上传来的压力让他感觉得到王磊的腿还是软的，走动很成问题。

“没啥可担心的，就单纯刚输完液还比较虚而已，回屋躺一两天就好了，医院的医疗资源宝贵，我不能占着茅坑不拉屎。”

“一两天能好个屁，上头可只给你安排了住处没管你吃喝拉撒，你这两天就准备这么饿过去？……正好朵朵也挺久没见你了，要不上我家养几天？”

“别别别，那屋不住人的话上头可不干。”

“行吧行吧，总之先把你送出医院再说。”

王磊松了口气。

感受到青年的体贴和认真，以及让他这么多年以来头一次觉得踏实的搀扶，王磊得承认，他心里很暖和。

刘启就像是……一颗太阳。

够俗气，也够敷衍的评价，大概很多沉溺在恋爱脑里的青年人觉得与恋人相识的心情真的难以言喻，词穷到发傻发愣的时候，就会用这样的评价——你像清晨的第一缕阳光，照进了我空虚已久的心灵。

刘启当然不止像一颗随时可能发生氦闪的红色恶魔那么简单，而且那本是王磊恐惧，仇恨的源头——这个血气方刚风华正茂的小伙子让他觉得很有趣，嗯……有些不一样的地方，和别的，他认识的人比起来的话——

刘启更像是个缩影，至于具体映射着什么，王磊不知道，也没心思去想。

他有些倦了。

虽说当局者迷旁观者清，可刘启段数确实差了他不止一星半点，安吉拉能看出来的，他当然也能看出个八九不离十。

这小子太冲动了，这是王磊的想法。

尽管他的肩膀的确很结实。

“恭——喜——王——队——出——院——！”

朵朵开心得像个膨胀的气球。

“欢迎回家，王队。”

“不是，王队，你断线的时候我真的都……”

“诶诶诶说什么呢锤子，人王队好好坐你跟前呢别说那些有的没的。”

“是是是，你瞧我这嘴欠的啊，非得抽它两巴掌。”

“耍宝还是省省吧，待会儿罚你两杯你跑不掉的。”

“对对对，今晚咱可得好好吹他几瓶儿！”

“你们先坐啊我去给你们炒几个菜。”

“我去买酒！”

“今儿个元宵咱这就算凑齐一家子了！”

门口的红灯笼晃得刺眼。

元宵本是灯节，很久以前的人爱玩儿的走马灯几乎已经看不到了，然而久违的家的气氛，却让已分不清现实和幻觉的他们，仿佛看了一场人生的走马灯，白的黄的绿的，红的紫的黑的，有平淡的，跌宕的，有希望的，绝望的，有欢欣的，也有恐惧的。

刘启酒量不行，没喝多少就觉得头有些晕，光顾着吃菜去了，而王磊刚出院，也不太敢喝酒，剩下几个队员则是喝了个烂醉，早早派人接他们回去了。

“我没事的，我多大的人了我身体自己有数，比起留下来照顾我，我觉得你更应该关心一下怎么调教你妹妹。”

“真没事儿？”

“真没事儿。”

“那行吧，我先走了，改天再来看你。”

赶紧走吧，走吧。

幽篁生焉，终不见天，朝日水露你无论是哪种，都不应该恩赐到我头上来。

就到这儿吧，刘启。

傻小子。

王磊瘫倒在床上，思绪很乱，心里很堵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诶王队本来就没那么好攻略嘛对吧……(后面会慢慢被打动的。)


	5. 渡河

冷翠苍蓝，落寒飞黛，轻舟蓑衣，绿水亭阁，再与白桥一桩，纸伞一把，烟雨几场，就是江南诗词的常态。

“又做梦了……”

窗子外漆黑一片，破晓时分的四五点再也看不到东方的鱼肚白。

却不是噩梦。

行星发动机冲天的蓝色火焰是王磊最久远的记忆，轰隆隆的响声并未伴随制动一样剧烈的感觉，只看到白天黑夜一天天变长，太阳一天天走的越来越慢。

自然灾害愈演愈烈，暴力事件也日渐增多——那是场瘟疫，不见其形，却于人类警觉之外悄无声息地弥漫，扩散。

一座教堂活生生砸在了地上，砸得雷响。废墟中涨起鲜花与腐烂的味道，弥漫了整座城镇，尸横遍野，血流成河。死亡的阴云笼罩着城市，污染了太阳，神圣此刻被黑暗包裹，圣歌，祷告，此刻宛如丧钟。

那不是地震，那更像中世纪席卷欧洲的黑死病——不同之处仅仅在于，黑死病只在六年内带去了欧洲两千五百万人的生命，而这场瘟疫却持续了近三十年，削减了地球近三十五亿的人口。

那便是王磊此前会做的噩梦，江南水乡，潮起潮落，洪水泛滥，接着是灰色弥漫，亡城废墟，黑色墓地。

但出奇的是，这一次，他的梦竟只停留在了江南烟雨的惆怅之中，再没了后面那些沉重无比的内容。

兴许是黑暗觉得再包裹一层黑暗总不成个规矩，不像是梦境该有的样子，所以还是安安静静包裹美好去了。

是因为他吗？

不，别去想。

他盖上被子，却怎么也睡不着了。

刘启也醒的很早。

“不是，刘户口，人家王队几句话就能把你轰回来？”韩朵朵觉得刘启这波操作属实弟弟。

“睡你的觉。”刘启一边在厨房叮叮当当，一边漫不经心地回答着。

“啊，也对，毕竟你跟人王队说到底也才只认识半个月而已——但你这表现的也太顺从了吧哥。”

“人家下的那叫逐客令，你要你哥继续呆人屋里当舔狗还是咋的？”刘启没掩饰什么，也没表现出一副小孩子懂个屁的态度。

“……唉，我只是觉得吧，你这表现得就有点像那啥，闯进人生活冒冒失失，离开也没有留恋一样的感觉。”

“觉得你哥是个渣男？”刘启皮笑肉不笑。

“不敢不敢，只是觉得你太怂。”

“怂？”

“对，怂，自闭孤儿一样。你觉得王队对你没意思，没准儿人王队还以为你同样不好伺候呢。”

“那你觉得我能冲？”刘启确实是没有什么恋爱经验，他觉得和李一一八字得有一撇儿的韩朵朵估计都比他靠谱。

“冲的话……这我不清楚，不过要我说王队对你到底有没有意思这事儿……他要是真对你一点儿意思都没有，在醒的第一天就该把你当个小屁孩儿轰回北京城了，哪会给你机会去认识那么漂亮的医生姐姐。”

。

？

刘启怔了怔，觉得韩朵朵这话竟然挑不出什么毛病——

换了韩朵朵去照顾王磊的话，这人断然是会直接拒绝的，不管是作为一个未成年人的长辈还是站在一个“孩子永远是孩子”的父亲的角度。

然而他前前后后照顾了王磊半个月，这人对他的态度却都没有什么大变化，不过那也许……已经是最可观的改变了？

那种冒犯不得的距离感，刘启好像还一点儿都没感觉到过。

没有消息就是最好的消息，他突然想起了这句话。

“那他为啥……”刘启眉梢微翘，好像明白了什么。

“嗯……我也不懂。”

“我还是先做点东西带去给他吧。”他又开始忙活手里的事儿。

“有个东西不是叫逐客令来着？”

“这叫照顾病号，他出院手续既然是我签的字，我就有照顾他的责任。”

“你这是在玩儿川剧变脸？？？”韩朵朵吃了一惊，显然不知道刘启这唱的哪出，“而且人家王队已经出院了。”

“要真是正常出的院，你哥才不会觉得那玩意儿叫逐客令呢。”

韩朵朵愣在了原地。

“你是说……王队他其实没好全，他只是不想要你照顾他？”

“但现在估计有别的原因在里面了。”

“行吧，你加油。”

“要你说。”

刘启那边在拌嘴，王磊这边却是有够狼狈。

铝制碗砸在地上，整齐的挂面散了一地，水也是瞎掺和进来把地面搞得更加邋遢了，王磊就坐在旁边，右手撑着一个晾衣杆像在努力要站起来的样子，然而几经折磨终于快要绷直的左腿，没稳住几秒又是软了下去。

妈的。

从早上五点折腾到现在，整整十二个小时，他愣是没吃上饭。

太高估自己了，呵呵，又没手又没腿的。

不吃饭，就会饿，太饿了，就会死——死当然不至于，安吉拉小姐没日没夜工作了那么多天才奇迹般拉回来的一条命要是折在了饥饿手里，那估计安吉拉死了都要追着王磊讨精神损失费去。

只是他这十几个小时的尝试，终于证明了以他目前的状态，是没法一个人照顾好自己的。

并且还导致他现在饿得不得了。

发黄的灯光有些昏暗，偶尔还会闪动一下，倒像是他这屋停电了，又点了一对蜡烛在桌上。

哎，要是刘启那小子在就好了。

……

王磊意识到自己已经没有力气再去思考这个问题了。

起初他产生这个想法的时候巴不得立刻把那两个字从他脑里挖了，然而一个小时一个小时叠在一起的“磨难”，让他承认，他确实是回想起这些天刘启在医院是怎么照顾他的了。

四十四岁，已是不惑之年，逃避这种处理问题的方式王磊早都不知道扔哪里去了，他当然把这件事处理的“很好”，好到他断掉了和刘启几乎所有的可能性，好到他一个人坐在这里，连饭都吃不上。

没有人会无缘无故地照顾一个萍水相逢的人半个月，更何况刘启确实没什么城府，活脱脱一个横冲直撞还自以为掩饰的很好的恋爱白痴——打着CN171-11救援队的牌子追对象。

然而他真的就对这个年轻人没有一点想法吗？

要真是那样，他就不需要让安吉拉收起来一些文件——关于他右手和左腿安装人造义肢的文件，也不需要在自己还没有康复完成，甚至只是刚刚开始的时候就央求安吉拉让他出院。

他怕了。

他怕再和刘启呆下去，自己会真的不可遏制地爱上他。

那声喇叭，那阵强光，那几句求助，他都还记得清清楚楚，以及那双眼睛，在他们握紧对方双手准备拼死一搏的时候迸发出的炽热，以及他自己都准备这辈子该玩儿完的时候，迸发出的灼伤了自己的焦急。

他得承认，这个小子很特别。

特别到，让他很想抱紧这小子痛痛快快地哭一场。

特别到，让他意识到自己必须长痛不如短痛。

一个是朝日，一个是幽篁，一个而立未及，一个不惑逾矣，一个是如花美眷，一个是似水流年，一个还有着无限的可能性，一个只是连希望都不曾相信的钢筋铁骨。

他又怎敢奢求？

如果刘启闯进他的生命只是留下了几束阳光之后扬长而去，那他情愿从未认识过刘启。

刘启……也值得一个更合适的人去付诸感情。

……

只是这些真的都是自己想要的吗？

为了防止最糟糕的情况，把一切可能美好的开始都否定掉？

他自己……真的不后悔吗？

他想起了早上那个梦。

以及从前那些梦。

……

人永远不知道，谁哪次不经意的跟你说了再见之后，就真的不会再见了。

王磊靠在墙上，思绪很乱，心里很堵。

不知又过了多久，清脆的声音突然把他拉回了现实——门铃竟然响了。

“您好，王磊先生，您的外卖到了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两人终于要开始了(疲倦)。


	6. 生磁

外卖？？？

王磊当然清楚自己没有点什么外卖，兴许是谁填错了地址，顺便还把名字也填错了。

不对劲。

这是王磊的本能反应。

“你可能送错了，我这儿没有点外卖。”

“啊……不好意思我再看看……”

这里地处南京地下城偏远位置，平时都不会太热闹，何况现在正值灾后重建时期，邻里几户没遇难的都被调去加班了，要是谁想搞点事，挑这个时间点不正好？

只是现在大白天的怎么也不像动手的时候。他也不记得自己有惹过什么人，就算是叛军，也不该专门搭个戏台来诱捕他一个四十四岁的地球安全军上尉。

“啊……先生不好意思，这个外卖应该是您的一位朋友为您点的……地点是在北京三号地下城……”

京三城？刘启？

不对。

除了给我主刀的安吉拉，其他人都应该被蒙过去了才是。

王磊觉得自己应该演的不错，对外都只是一个虚弱期行动受限的病号形象而已，生活自理是不需要人担心的。所以这份满载着“天时地利人和”的外卖在他看来实在是太诡异了，乱点鸳鸯谱都没这么个点法。

“喂您好……啊马上马上，在附近了，嗯好好……先生您现在不方便吗？我这儿还有好几单要送呢，外卖就搁门这儿了啊。”

“好。”

王磊承认，如果这个外卖员是演的，那他的演技属实是弟弟级别。

真有人给我点了个外卖？

磕磕碰碰摸到了门跟前，王磊还是先撑了撑晾衣杆，撑了大概有五六次终于站起来了，又从猫眼往外瞄，确认门外面是真的没人，才把锁别过去，从地上抓起等候他多时的外卖。

还真是给我送来的。

王磊看着订单上准确无误的“王磊”二字和他的手机号，寻思着毫不知情的外卖员查点餐记录查到的归属地北京城，一时间有些混乱。他脑子里已经飘过一些身份，但其实大多都只是他强行加上凑数的而已。毕竟他认识的人里，住北京城的几个，除了刘启谁他妈还会来关心他的生活？

这事情估计已经八九不离十，只是王磊并不是很想接受这个年轻人在被他下了逐客令的第二天就又跟他扯上关系的操作，对，不是很想——心里面刮过的一阵暖意让他尴尬了些许，也让他不知所措了几分。

这小子，几个意思？

他估摸着应该是刘启早就察觉到了啥，只是昨天被自己下了逐客令不得不离开，选择在今天来“千里送外卖，礼轻情意重”？

哎，王磊。

你就这么拿自己当回事儿？人家要真看出来你是缺胳膊少腿儿的，昨天那逐客令的杀伤力不是加倍了？人刘启脸皮怎么说也不会比你还厚吧？你在这儿寻思是不是人家想回来讨个没趣儿，怎么就不寻思一下你自己几斤几两？

自说自话没让王磊的想法有所动摇。除了刘启，偌大的北京城他是真找不出来第二个人会这么做了。

长出了口气，王磊又坐回床上，把手机抓过来翻开了通讯录。

那……问问他？

“自爆”两个字马上就沉沉地压在了这个想法上。

哎……

这小子咋就阴魂不散呢。

王磊突然间觉得，这小子对他的感情……没准儿是认真的？

外卖真是刘启点的吗？其实刘启自己现在都心虚得不得了，坐在旅馆里像被公开处刑一样捂着脸，他觉得这个操作实在太蠢了。

他脸皮还没有厚到能顶着刺溜的逐客令登门再拜访，下了电车还没走到一半的路就转弯溜进了旅馆，但又担心王磊饿肚子，于是“出此下策”。

咋整？我这是不是已经爆炸了？一副吃相难看的舔狗样子，王队怕是觉得反胃，妈的，我是傻逼。

我怎么会这么傻逼啊，我是有多傻逼才会这么做。

你妈的，不管了，冲都冲了。

熬到九点过，刘启终于是忍不住要去看看王磊到底怎么样了。

流浪时代每天的光供是14个小时，八点到次日六点为夜晚，而且模拟的日出日落都适当调快了速度。所以哪怕现在距离日落只过去了一个小时，地下城里也已经灯火通明。

刘启的步速比平时慢了些，而且一直在东张西望，想通过转移注意力的方式降低自己对于愚蠢操作的羞耻感。

一会儿到了就看看？今天还是别敲门了，明天再敲吧。

明天？明天我又该咋整？这种和拖延症如出一辙的待事态度让刘启怎么也开心不起来。

一阵晚风拍在他脸上，慌忙道了声打扰了，就从他耳边呼啸而过。刘启无缘无故被扇了个冷冰冰的耳光，脚下也就没再走，抬头深吸了口冷空气，让不安分的心跳平静了一些。

明日复明日明日何其多的道理他当然明白，但他也深喑人在晚上通常不怎么理智的事实。

今天就敲门确实是太冲动了吧？而且这么晚了，这冒冒失失的，对双方都没好处。还会显得自己缺乏考虑。

就先看看吧？看看就好。

和这面瘫脸来日方长呢。

刘启再深吸一口气，继续往王磊的住处走。这不大会儿大街小巷都已经冷清了些许，像是从城区步入了郊区，偶尔会有风吹过来，提醒刘启夜晚的气温已经降了，他这短袖容易招致感冒。

那扇已经看得见轮廓的门框，两盏红灯笼吊在两旁，动也不动，昏黄的灯光是这边四五间屋子里唯一的光源。刘启感觉到肾上腺素开始激增，蹑手蹑脚接近那屋右边的窗子，隐约听见了筷子和碗碰撞的叮当声。

算是他最希望听到的声音。

刘启就悄悄往窗子下面坐住，靠在墙上，没敢再动。他倒是很想偷偷从窗子往里看看，奈何这窗子不是活物，沟通不得，不然倒是可以贿赂它一下，让刘启能在最安全的时候往里瞅瞅。

不大会儿，筷子落在了桌上，塑料盒子和塑料袋被拨弄了几下，接着是肢体和地面碰撞发出的低音炮，频率大致和墙另一边心跳的频率相当。刘启寻思自己果然没猜错，这傻子为了躲他，竟然真把自己搞得这么狼狈。

他要真对我一点儿意思都没有，现在狼狈的就该是我而不是他了。刘启这样想着。

没几分钟，这片房区唯一的光源，终于也消失在了一片漆黑之中。

该走了。

刘启掏出手机看了看，已是晚上十点。

嗯？怎么没信号了。

右上角通讯禁止的图标让他有些惊讶，这信号没的可有点彻底，直接是通讯都中断了，刘启想着地球被木星拽着频繁地震那会儿地面通信都还坚挺着，怎么这不到二十分钟里好好的南京城就没信号了。

他又往左手腕处戴着的微型计算机看了看，确认不是手机坏了，而是通讯真断掉了。

有些不对劲。

通讯信号中断，这无论如何都是无法忽视的问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章会是一个有些狗血的小高潮(


	7. 泰迪熊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是篇糖吧_(0.0」∠)_，有原创人物，节奏掌握的不太好……祝食用愉快……

直觉告诉刘启不对劲的时候他已经赶紧悄悄躲进了屋子后方一个狭长的小道里，以避免暴露在建筑群外围，随后立即在刑侦手表——也就是那块微型计算机上操作，尝试通过紧急通讯码与上级取得联系。

有些谨慎过头了？

这不关乎谨慎不谨慎，这是态度的问题。刘启的表情变得严肃。自己既然已经取得了侦察兵的试训资格，就得有个地球保卫军的样子，普通人那种想当然的态度必须摈弃掉了。

发起，响应，核实，连接，几条提示消息绿的很快，广域通讯信号的中断没有影响到他与上级的紧急通讯，连接建立得很顺利。

“报告情况。”

“坐标南京城E118°46′ N32°03′，此处通讯信号突然中断，怀疑有人屏蔽了通讯信号意图不轨。”刘启赶紧把提前输好的信息发了过去。

“了解，将上交通信部，原地待命。”

冷冰冰的文字让刘启说不出这是种什么感觉——这绝非儿戏，他很清楚。就算他已经在逃逸战争里多次和死亡擦肩而过，这种无形的压迫感他也绝不喜欢。

里面那人以前又是以怎样的心境在执行任务呢？

正被这实战一样严肃的气氛弄的忐忑不安，刘启却又在这时，清楚地听到了一阵脚步声。

城区里很安静，静得像一张漆黑的纸，就等着这阵脚步声替它踏出一些颜色。刘启背靠着墙，竖着耳朵辨认着声音的方向来源，却是感觉头皮被泼了一盆冰水，酥麻的感觉把他整个头盖骨都又电了一遍——那阵脚步声似乎就是直追着他来的，约摸有三到四个人，有些急促，大晚上听着格外渗人。

妈的，果然有情况，这阵势多半是冲着王队去的。

幽幽的脚步声最终在他身后某个位置停下，继而是敲门的声音，咚，咚，咚，宛如为孤魂野鬼敲的丧钟。

“坐标南京城E118°46′，N32°03′，王磊上尉暂住处，估算有三到四个人意图对其不利。”刘启刚强作镇静把消息编辑完，那边噔的就是一声破门而入的巨响，惊得他差点叫出声来，哪还敢再犹豫什么？马上添了一句“对方已破门而入”就把情况报告给了上级。

这次上级的回复速度快了许多：“了解，在保证自己安全的情况下尽量拖延时间，增援估算要十五分钟抵达。”

十五分钟，拖住这几个人十五分钟就行。

刘启尽管心急，但也明白眼前的局面不是什么打架斗殴，自己绝不能意气用事。对方暂时还不知道自己的存在，这是他，还有王磊目前唯一的优势。

“王磊队长，别来无恙啊。”隔着墙壁传出的是个女声，估算年龄应该比王磊小不了几岁，“十几年不见，你怎么就落魄成这幅德行了？”

仇杀？

冷静！别乱！刘启狠掐自己大腿，命令自己让激增的肾上腺素水平回调。

“我？落魄？”王磊的声音听上去倒是相当冷静，“我们几个老同学的英雄勋章都发了，样子可比你胸上那个可怜的叛军徽记璀璨得多。”

刘启随后就清楚地听到几记重拳，还有脑袋哐地砸到地上的闷响，以及王磊的几声闷哼。

妈的，你他妈别这么勇啊。

“英雄？呵。”女人的声音充斥着嘲讽和怜悯，“生活都没法自理就被丢到这种荒郊野岭，你这英雄，当的可有点儿搞笑啊。”

“十几年不见，你果然越来越有个叛军的样子了，沈琳叶。”王磊的四肢被另外两个人摊开并牢牢固定住，声音却仍然很镇静，甚至有意放慢了语速。

“怎么？”女人勾起王磊的下巴，笑得无比妩媚。

“一副丑陋的嘴脸不减当年，倒更胜几分。”王磊漆黑色的眼珠飞出两把锐利的匕首，直刺进了沈琳叶的视网膜。后者的笑容僵住几秒，眼看眉眼都隐隐点起火焰就要发作。但却又笑逐颜开，粉色的妩媚更加旺盛，甚至可以看到浑白色的淫纹开始在脸上蠕动。

“我满以为，任小蓉死了，你不该再这么冥顽不灵才对。”沈琳叶的额头又多了几条可怜兮兮的皱纹，左手放在王磊的胸肌上轻轻游走了几下，“是我沈琳叶太过清纯入不了你这大男人的眼睛，还是她任小蓉确实让你爽得昏天黑地，别的人都看不上？”

王磊一口浓痰吐在了沈琳叶的脸上——当然免不了又遭了一顿毒打。

女人狠狠抓起王磊的头发，让他看清楚自己在地上吐的鲜血：“觉得自己很帅？啊？英雄？这荒郊野岭的通讯通通都已经被我屏蔽了，你就尽管盼吧，拖吧，不过老娘可没工夫跟你在这儿耗，等把你带回叛军总部，把你洗脑了，看你还不从了我！”

“呵呵……大晚上的跑来找老子麻烦……你就不怕……碰上鬼吗……”

刘启听到王磊上半身摔在地上发出的闷响，似是沈琳叶的手在一瞬间松了一下。

“……呵呵，2075年了，你还想拿这个吓唬我？”

鬼？

刘启的眼珠子停顿了一下。

“我看你当叛军也就是个半吊子吧……老子都不怕天上那个破玩意儿了，你听到鬼这个字还会有这么大反应……”

沈琳叶的瞳孔瞪大了几分。

“哈哈哈……气势倒是整的不错，情报也买的可以，不过也就敢来欺负欺负我吧？你这上等军衔，还有一身装备，谁给的？”王磊的声音充斥着中年男人的磁性，此刻在沈琳叶的耳朵里却是格外刺耳：“男朋友？把我再捉回去，不怕他一脚踹了你啊？”

女人的右手传来骨骼噼啪爆裂的声响。

“看到桌子上那个小熊了没？”

沈琳叶抬起头，却在潜意识反应过来之前为自己鲁莽的行为买了单——那个破烂不堪的小泰迪熊玩偶盯得她头皮一阵发麻。

“我女儿的遗物，要是让她看到了不干净的东西，说不定她也会让你看到一些不该看到的东西哦……”

触电一样的酥麻感像海浪一样一波一波地拍在沈琳叶的大脑皮层上。

“叶姐，别跟他废话，赶紧带上他走吧。”

“对啊，邢队刚刚都在通讯里催了。”

“别呀……你们叶姐不是想跟我再续前缘吗……关于泰迪熊，我和她年轻时候还看过一部电影呢……”

“够了！”沈琳叶的情绪明显已经不正常起来，“赶紧带他……”灯光突然就在这时灭掉了。

下一秒光源重新恢复，但是却忽亮忽灭，毫无规律地闪动了起来。如果说刚刚突然灭掉的灯光还隐，约带有类似入室盗窃或者刺杀这样的“实感”，那么现在这毫无预兆就抽起风来的灯光就像极了黄金时代那些令人后背发凉的都市传说。

对鬼魂之事心理阴影巨大的沈琳叶还没太缓过来，却又突然听到了王磊那厮难得听见一次的惨叫声。转过头去的时候，王磊似是发了疯，整个人已经在地上失了态地往另一边连滚带爬。

沈琳叶汗毛倒竖，顺着王磊爬的反方向，她一点一点把头转了过去……

“啊！！！”

几声凄厉的惨叫声，几乎要把玻璃震碎——那是窗子的方向，正趴着一张血红色的泰迪熊影像，大块大块的红色，野兽一样拉满了整张脸的兽牙，还有那双豺狼一样发着诡异的光的眼睛，就直勾勾盯着沈琳叶！

更加恐怖的是他们的通讯器此时都无缘无故发出了各种闹鬼的声音。沉重，诡谲的钢琴声是基调，让这间屋子的温度一瞬间就降至冰点。生锈的门被反复推拉，宛如被困在地下室的冤魂在漫无目的地来回游荡。不明物体被撞落在地，发出腐烂而恐怖的声响，一遍又一遍刺激着受害者们摇摇欲坠的神经。

沈琳叶歇斯底里地拍打着房门，房门在他们察觉到之前就已经被不知是人是鬼的东西从外面反锁，而窗子那里，泰迪熊正咧开血盆大口冲他们笑着。

灯光毫无预兆地再次熄灭，门却在这时被沈琳叶一把推开了。几个人像是抓住了救命稻草，连滚带爬往门外面挤。

随之而来的是几声枪响。

头一个冲出去的沈琳叶被击穿了腹部，而后面三个人，有两个天灵盖被贯穿，直接头朝下砸在了血泊之中。剩下那个则是心脏的主动脉给泵开，鲜红色似是流星雨喷洒在空中，碎成几朵冷艳的玫瑰，煞是好看。

沈琳叶跪坐在地上，瞳孔和嘴巴都张得老大，像是卡在了她认为不可思议的这一帧。腹部汩汩冒出的鲜血还蒸着热气，有的很快凝结，有的则一路顺着她的躯体往下淌，就像她此刻崩坏的粒子群，各奔东西。

“你……”

“啊？我？”刘启一脚踢开了女人握在手里那把手枪，“嘛……我就是只泰迪熊，在履行自己保护主子的职责而已。不过你也太素了吧沈小姐，怕鬼怕成这样子干嘛要把床头的泰迪熊扔了——它可从没想过要害你，要是你第二天发现它挪了位置或者搞得脏兮兮的，其实只是单纯因为它又替主子打了一架而已。”

熟悉的怒火开始侵蚀沈琳叶的理智，然而这时她甚至连无能狂怒的资本都没有了。

“你这叛军当得这么搞笑，靠姿色上位的吧？估计是抖不出啥东西。咱可不是善茬，王队现在招呼我解决掉你呢沈小姐——”

“不，别……”

“砰！”

反派死于话多，刘启还是很懂这句话的。

扭头看了眼手表，距离他发出求救刚过去了八分多钟，老实说他现在心里有些忐忑，不知道自己这到底算超额完成了任务，还是在擅作主张。

“你小子还真是阴魂不散。”里面的王磊已经拾掇拾掇从地上坐了起来。。

“是啊，不是阴魂不散你今晚没了。”刘启把门口几具尸体踢开走了进去，“看不出来啊王队，还欠着情债呢？”

“咋？吃醋了？”

刘启差点没跟着那一堆尸体一起摔地上。

“年轻时候谈过的一个女朋友而已，不到两周。马基雅维利主义，你懂的，从了叛军很正常。只是没想到我还真差点赔进去了。”王磊在刘启的搀扶下慢慢坐回了床上，“你小子杀人倒当真不眨眼睛……这枪跟谁学的？”

“哥是天才。”

王磊一巴掌拍在了刘启脑门儿上。

“不是，那么近距离是个会扣扳机的都能打得中吧，还有您这刚被人揍成这熊样就别乱拍别人脑门儿了，拾掇拾掇我先送你上医院吧。”刘启又是一副“哇好疼王队你就不能轻点儿”的表情。

“窗子那张泰迪熊你P的？”

“啥泰迪熊？”刘启朝窗子那里看了看，却没发现挂着什么海报。

“就是那张以微笑狗为原型的？刚就投影在这窗子上……”

“不是，王队你别吓我……”

四目相对，两个人都是愣在了原地。

“嗤。”王磊先是忍不住笑出了声，“行行行。”他张开双臂，一把搂过了眼前的刘启，搂得相当紧实。肌肉膨起的胳膊差点把还没反应过来的刘启给箍窒息：“想要这个是吧小子？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时无车，两人感情才刚开始，花都还没开呢()


	8. 引力场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 该 甜 了

准确的说，刘启在突然得到那个他当下最渴望得到的拥抱时，心里的抗拒多过幸福——抗拒是无数张底片正片叠底得到的实体，幸福却是被诸多朦胧的烟雨滤去了许多色彩。

那是相当具有蛊惑性的体温，像是清晨的严霜，寒得刺鼻，还缓缓释放着一股血腥味，可就是这样的气味，对刘启来说却像是万有引力，正拽着他往沦陷的方向拉。

“别搞，王队，冷静。别搞。”在落入对方的刚体洛希极限之前，刘启及时推开了眼前的王磊。

距离感瞬间就被推回了安全区，各自的心跳因落入对方引力场而被加速。后者在短暂的惊愕之后，陷入了懊悔的黑洞中。

“对，对不起。”

怎么倒是自己先坐不住了。

王磊已经不敢去想自己刚才出了什么毛病做了什么蠢事，他应当解释说自己的初衷只是想开个玩笑，可被泼了一盆冷水之后他才意识到，自己这已经有些有恃无恐了。

我这是怎么了？

王磊看着刘启手上那块刑侦手表，而没有去看那双眼睛现在到底是装着惊恐，装着厌恶，陌生，还是和他一样，装着慌张。

每次都是他，总会是他，像个幽灵一样半路杀出来，然后在老子真的慌张起来前解决掉危机。

如果说在那个冰天雪地，刘启打开的那两道刺眼的车灯和那番严肃规整的求助行话救下的是他的灵魂，那在这黑夜里，刘启就真的是从叛军手里把他这个人救下了。

总是他。

像颗太阳，从里到外，把他的躯体和灵魂照了个通透——也许就是因为他根本不计损失不计回报，自己才会不知道怎么应付他，进而失了态吧。

这可不应当是一个四十四岁的老男人会犯的迷糊。他也不知道自己是怎么了——是该说自己变得不像自己了，还是该说自己变得像自己了，他到底是因为成天想这小子所以扭曲了，还是说被这小子一捧光一场雨地从坟墓里盘活了。

“刘启。”他开口了。

“我先背你去医院吧，身体要紧。”面前的人却已经背着他半蹲下，还是那不计回报的操作。好像自己并未逾越他的雷池，他也并未有任何惊恐，反感或是陌生，也和他一样，没有去看对方的眼睛。

“不是，刘启……”

“你觉得你还能走路？现在可不是缺条胳膊少条腿儿的问题了。”

草。

合着压根儿就是我想多了。

虽然王磊很早就已经猜到刘启已经猜到他“非正常出院”的事，可他还是莫名其妙的心虚，尤其是面对这样波澜不惊的刘启。

“你果然是看出来了啊。”

寸头沉默了几秒，随后便起身转过头去，坦然与那双虽然颓废但仍然锐利的眼睛对视：“是啊，演技素了点。你要是演的再出色一些，没准儿我就真的不会再来烦你了。”

络腮胡把昏暗中的王磊衬托得杂草丛生。

“比如加一句‘我已经有人照顾了’或者在我第一次被留下照顾你的时候就把我当个小孩子赶出去——你懂的，那样的理由，只要有点情商的人都懂得起。”

不知是因为王磊开不了口还是说刘启已经超前回答了王磊的问题，他没有去接刘启的话，只是微微颔首，安静地当了个倾听者。

“为啥？狠不下心？”

狠不下心？

呵呵，是吧。

老男人的脸荡过一阵海浪，轻微到几乎看不见，却悄悄捎走了某些灰色的戒备和恐惧。

就算是为了让你别把时间浪费在我身上，我他妈都根本狠不下心去骗你。

老男人的嘴角扬起一丝弧度，携了些阳光，又裹着点苦涩——那神情刘启很熟悉，是在那运载辆车上，老东西谈起葱油面时，这张面瘫脸会浮现出的少有的温情。

“那你还废话啥，赶紧上来，这会儿电车可没多少班了。”

王磊觉得，可能自己真是从坟墓里爬出来了吧，二十岁那年埋葬在江南烟雨里的灵魂，如今正被两盏大红灯笼照得发亮。

“臭小子。”

这大概才是刘启最想要的。

王队的笑。

安吉拉急匆匆结束了研究，乘了电车就赶到医院，敲开了普通区病房的门。

“没啥事儿吧你？可吓死人了怎么还跟叛军结上仇了。”安吉拉看王磊只是坐在床上缠着点绷带，微微松了口气。

此时的病房里很是热闹，除了王磊和刘启，还有好几个军衔不低的军官以及拿着纸和笔在记录着什么的警察，看样子是在为刚刚发生的案子录口供。

“没事，只是些皮肉伤。”王磊答道，“不过看这腿，我估计还得继续在医院里躺着了。”

“你就不该出院。”听着像是事后诸葛亮的一句话——像在责怪王磊“要是不出院就不会碰上这事儿”，但具体什么意思，安吉拉清楚，刘启也清楚，王磊就更不用说，三个人的目光投射到一起，各自揣着些别的感情。

“具体发生了啥？”安吉拉问到。

“你还记得沈琳叶吗？”差点被叛军劫持的王磊，眉眼中却完全没有一丁点儿后怕的样子，反而是掺了些滑稽的线条在里面。

“沈琳叶？”安吉拉若有所思，皱了皱眉。“哦……”这声“哦”字刚升个调就又降了回去，安吉拉一副看破不说破的样子。“那感情好啊，迫真修罗场，世 界 名 画。”

刘启虽然不懂安吉拉玩的什么梗，但他感觉得到安吉拉那似笑非笑的眼神，以及“世界名画”四个字指代的是什么事件，囊括了哪三个人。

蜻蜓点水，草，又来。

刘启甚至开始怀疑安吉拉到底是天使还是魔鬼。

“行了，该问的都问完了，这么晚，我们就不打扰了。走吧。”为首的那名高级军官嗅到了些气味儿，识趣地招呼下属和调查员离开了，尽管他也好奇这两个男人之间的关系到底在哪一层，但也很有风度，明白这不是他一个陌生人应该涉足的领域，“王磊上尉就交给你了，好好看着他。”

不是，你这到底是交给谁啊？怎么这些个大人一个个都这么爱玩儿蜻蜓点水了现在。刘启对于这种指代不明的句子已经开始感到疲惫——这话字面上谁都清楚应该是对安吉拉说的，毕竟她才是主治医师，但刘启总有种直觉，这位军官是因为情商太高，秒懂了安吉拉的话，才选择了不打扰。

一旁的安吉拉看着刘启一脸不痛快的样子噗嗤一笑：“听见没？都在让你好好盯着这二货呢，刚才朵朵也给我打了电话，说救援队一致同意由你继续照看王磊队长。”

“不是？等等……”刘启被这一连串的嘴炮轰得是一愣一愣的，一时间竟说不出话来，“得得得，又是硬点。”

“哦？不愿意啊？那我可请别人了。”

“别别别，人家长官下的命令，你可请不了别人。”

“哟哟哟，啧啧啧啧啧……真是个可爱的小伙子。”安吉拉瞅着刘启这一脸不爽又想反击的架势，眉眼间都画着挑逗的色彩，但也很懂地没再去调戏人家，而是转过去问起王磊事件的经过。

“那疯子……她估计先是色诱了叛军里某个高官帮助她上位，然后安插了些眼线来掌握我的情况，大概是今晚十点，她暂时屏蔽掉南京城这边的信号后，就找上门来了。”

“她怎么能屏蔽掉南京城的信号？”

“估计是叛军那边的科技。她倒是很聪明，现在很多地区的通讯设施都还在重建，南京城失去信号，估计上头也会以为是设施出了些问题。”

“然后呢？”

“……”

王磊的表情看起来有些尴尬，像是不太好开口的样子，他微微侧身瞟了眼身旁的刘启——小伙子的眼睛焦距调了好几次，最后哈了口气，没给任何反馈，直接是开口了：“然后那几个小老弟就被我逮着了呗，我在王队住的地方蹲了一个多小时，信号消失的时候就通过紧急通讯码给上级报告了。”

“哦哦哦，懂，带预言家。”

刘启真不知道应该怎么评价安吉拉这说话的艺术了。

哎，随便呗，反正王队都不介意了，该冲冲，该撮合撮合。

王磊的眉梢翘得老高，表情看起来很谐星，好像确实没想到刘启会这么英勇地自爆。

可以嘛小伙子，都学会抢答了。

“他倒比沈琳叶还聪明些，知道冲进去是送死，就一直在屋外面等着，看能不能找到机会智取。我当时为了尽量拖延时间，就试着拿她心理阴影最重的鬼来吓唬吓唬她，没想到这些东西被联合政府禁了这么久，对她的杀伤力还是很可观。”

“然后那小子就想出招来了？”

“哈哈。”王磊笑了两声，声音在夜里听着很暖和：“是啊，他听到沈琳叶被‘鬼’这个字吓得直接松了手就知道这婆娘还naive，马上给上级说明情况后就拿到了被销毁的恐怖音轨还有一幅贼过分的图，就是这幅你看看……”

刘启把刑侦手表对准病房里的白色墙壁按下了投影键。

“妈的。”安吉拉虽然事先已经了解，但还是被这幅贼过分的图吓得心里一惊，“原型是叫那啥，微笑狗是吧？那个黄金时代特流行的都市传说，哎，可怜了沈小姐，她没被当场吓死就已经很不错了，我可记得她年轻时候跟你看了电影后给吓得三天三夜没敢夜起上厕所。”

“然后嘛……就是技术宅拯救世界的事了，刘启东西学的杂，懂些网络的操作，那块李一一给他搞的刑侦手表里面有些黑客程序，他就从远端把人家的通讯设备黑了。看沈琳叶不想再作停留的时候，就发信号让电力总部拉了闸，那灯光一亮一灭把人家吓的不轻，但实际上是地球安全军内部的机密信号，让我随机应变的意思……我肯定就知道有人来救我了呗，配合着演了出戏，在那几个乌合之众彻底失控的时候掏枪把他们一个个毙了——那小子杀人真的不眨眼睛，够狠。”

“真的是天才啊……”安吉拉听着这戏剧性的故事甚至有些入迷，不由得感叹了声，“这临危不乱还有随机应变的能力……关键是心系队友的同时对敌人也够狠，可以啊小子，怪不得能直接进侦察兵的试训。”

“……”刘启一边听着王磊谈他的事觉得高兴，一边又被安吉拉夸的有些不好意思，“……其实一开始只是想拖延时间等救援队赶到，没想到他们反应那么大。”

“大半夜突然遭遇这些个玩意儿，没被吓晕都算是勇士了。行了，了解了，干得好，这傻缺可以放心交给你了——还有你，别再乱跑了，眼线的事我会帮你处理。”

“蛤？”刘启对前半段带有调戏意味的话已经免疫，但却被最后这句霸气侧漏的话给惊到了。

“你安吉拉姐姐隶属地球保卫军内部一个神秘组织，背景可比你想的要恐怖得多。”

“你都认识些什么人啊卧槽……”

“加油，没准儿有天你也能进来。”安吉拉朝着刘启意味深长地笑了下，带上门离开了。

病房里于是只剩下王磊和刘启两个人。

“你小子呢？还不走，真打算把时间浪费在我身上？”

“那得看你愿不愿意了。”

“我？呵呵。”王磊眼睛里的温度仍然还保持着，“我当然是看你了——不过等我腿好了，也许我可以带你去逛些地方。”


	9. 印象

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比较短小的一章，刘户口生硬地表白了(祝食用愉快)

就算是温度自控的地下城，在本该是冬季的节气里，入夜过后也还是很冷，联合政府有意保持了地面上的大部分环境，让地下城的居民不至于茶余饭后只想感叹“流水落花春去也，天上人间”，仍能有些“绿树阴浓夏日长”或是“柴门闻犬吠，风雪夜归人”这类的话题。

“刘启。”

“啊啊，咋啦？”

“冷不冷？”

不问还好，王磊这一问，刘启才意识到凌晨的气温已经又降了几度。

“出门的时候不是添了两件你的衣服吗。”

“那就好。”

寸头静坐在和王磊紧挨着的病床上，呼吸着男人衣服上的气味，那股甚至令他起了些许邪念的气味。

寒霜，鲜血，利刃。被这些令人不寒而栗的东西包裹着，刘启反倒是觉得心里很暖。

还有些不知所措。

“想啥呢，这么出神？”

“我在想，这间普通病房已经到了可以空出来的地步，咱是该感到庆幸，还是该感到遗憾。”

“……”

“咱们倒算是……哎，有句诗怎么背的来着，存者且偷生，死者长已矣。”

“怎么了，突然这么感伤。”王磊很干脆地从平卧的姿势里坐了起来，盯着刘启看着地面的脑袋。

这小子给他的印象一直比较正能量，现在突然谈起这些比较黑暗的话题，不免令他有些惊讶，但还没到意外的地步。

毕竟他并不喜欢那些围绕着耶和华飞来飞去的天使，完美无瑕。

“我这段时间在医院里晃悠，没少见生离死别，给钢筋砸的，给戳烂了防护罩的，还有为了保护谁被卷进去的——我生平第一次吧，看到这么多人陆陆续续凋零而去，就觉得人类真挺脆弱的。想起来我妈，活生生一个人进去，出来就只剩一个小盒子，后来还有我爸，我姥爷，一个成了烈士，一个算不上夭折，我都是一点办法也没有。我就在想，要是早经历过这些，我会不会也早就没活下去的动力了。”

王磊习惯性地倾听着，没开口，整间病房里的灵魂也都在静悄悄地听着刘启发牢骚。

寸头抬起头望着胡渣的眼睛：“……安吉拉

特别叮嘱过我，要慢一些，再慢一些，所以我想着，是不是往你的心路历程上多靠一靠，就能多理解一点你需要什么。”

嗯？原来是为了了解我吗。

“比起谈这个，我更想知道，同样是萍水相逢和吊桥效应，李一一比我优秀比我年轻那么多，你为什么不去追他？”

这回轮到刘启发愣了。

是啊，他为什么不去喜欢李一一？

因为他太直？因为他太年轻？

不可能。取向和年龄从来都不是刘启关心的话题。

“你知道我对你的第一印象是什么吗？”

“我怎么会知道呢。”王磊的声音平静得就像一匹轻纱从柜子滑落到地上。

“是只黑豹子，”刘启坐回了王磊的床边，看着与那双同样波澜不惊的眼睛，“对人没啥感情，倒是抱着那颗火石放都不肯放——周倩打熄火石的那个时候，我看着你站不稳，一瘸一拐，深一脚浅一脚地往杭州城走的时候，觉得更像是你中了枪，低吼着，嘶鸣。地上大大小小的全是你滚烫的或者已经凝固的鲜血。”

“你闻过你身上那股味道吗？——那是很浓烈的血腥味，我闻着就只觉得疼，像是用刀子往心脏上抹了一刀，感觉不到鲜血在喷，就只觉得隔着厚厚的一层肉，在偷偷阴着疼。”

王磊看刘启的眼睛中仿佛跳动起火焰。

“所以我走不开了啊，王队。我真不知道从什么时候开始，我满脑子就已经全都是你了。至少那个时候，我鸣笛是因为我怕了——对，我怕了，我怕你真会徒步走回去，然后半路上甚至连一根火柴都没有。”

两个人看着彼此，医院里的灯光昏暗地闪烁着。

“以至于后面……”王磊没有等刘启这断断续续的讲话结束，很强硬地，又是把寸头搂过来紧抱住了，很强硬，就像几个小时前一样，不同的是，这次寸头终于没有再躲，也轻轻把手搭在了男人的腰上。

“那你知不知道，我对你的第一印象是什么。”

刘启把手搂得更紧了。

“我曾经无数次想要一了百了。但唯独在遇到你之后，无比渴望长命百岁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (未完结，最后一句话引用的网易云热评()，个人蛮喜欢的一句话)


	10. 雪城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 考研狗当时的心理：(是的我更新了，下章准备开车(我必不会熄火))

早晨的光照进窗户的时候，王磊恍惚间有种看到了太阳的错觉，就像他年轻的时候，有段时间醒过来会看到的刺眼的光，以及盖过来的温暖。

邻床的刘启还在睡，看样子这小子这段时间的睡眠质量并不比接他出院的那天好多少，现在终于不用再东想西想，于是医院令人怎么也不会开心起来的的福尔马林的气味也挡不住他沉沉睡去了。王磊盯着那张熟睡的脸，几组冷峻的线条棱角分明，勾勒出的却是一幅充满着性张力的神情，以及因为疲倦而悄悄耷拉在眼角下的委屈。

太累了吧。

为了接近他，理解他，跟他抱团取暖，刘启这段时间确实是费了不少功夫，小到要给他喂汤圆，大到要冒着生命危险处理叛军发起的歼灭战——那可绝对不是开玩笑的事儿，尽管沈琳叶图样图森破，尽管刘启那反应能力让他俩在很安全的条件下零换四了，可这也是真枪实弹的战时博弈，对刘启的冲击肯定不小。

而这些，都是为了他，甚至换个角度，事后诸葛亮一些，利他主义一些，都是为了给伤还没好全就嚷嚷着要出院的他擦屁股。

刘启当然不会想这么多，面对王磊他就是个二愣子，只会横冲直撞罢了。

可王磊看得见，隐藏在横冲直撞下的，是一颗纯净的心。他一打开天窗，便能看到，从那里透出的光明，把他照得通透。

刘启再去签他已经不知道签了多少份的出院手续的时候，安吉拉都已经懒得打趣他了：“这儿，这儿，这儿，还有这儿，都签上，他行动能力才恢复，还得多锻炼，注意安全。”

“嗯，谢了，安吉拉博士。”

“客气了，他以后就交给你了，我总算是功德圆满喽——对了，我刻了这个送给你们，那地方还能看到点象征的话，你俩就把它挂在那儿吧。”

“呃……我俩还没……”

“跟我就别来这套了小子。”

接过安吉拉的祝福，刘启竟然有些脸红了。

“爱情嘛，轰轰烈烈些才好。行了，这个你也拿上吧，用得着的。”

哎，王磊个浓眉大眼的能碰上你，也算是小蓉生前求的符显灵了吧。

“地上冷，多穿点儿。”王磊面无表情地把一件毛衣套到刘启身上。

“哎你再套多点儿呗，待会儿上了防护服直接热死了。”

“防护服自动调温的。”

“那你套这毛衣顶个屁用啊。”

“大冬天的，总得给人点面子嘛。”王磊拍了拍毛衣上的褶皱，“你开始不留在医院也不能咋滴不是，现在撩动你王队了，我干啥，你都跑不了。”

“口艾，彳亍口巴彳亍口巴。”刘启觉得王磊应该在嘴里叼根烟，这样更符合他刚说的这段的话的人设，“我敬爱的王大队长，遵命。”

狂风暴雪丝毫不顾及给了他面子的人的面子，呼啸而过时就像被下了饱和式轰炸命令的导弹群，迈着六亲不认的步子，狠狠地把无能狂怒往地面上每一处坐标砸去。

“在你们那个年代……或者说以前，冬天里有这么猛的暴风雪吗？”隔着强化过的玻璃罩，刘启低头对着手心哈了口热气，又把双手背过脑袋，抓了抓后颈并不存在的卫衣帽，往脑袋上遮了遮。

“没有，怎么可能有呢。”王磊只是笑笑，“热带是下不起雪的，干燥的两级也不大会有降雪，中间那些地方就算是下，多数也只是‘鹅毛大雪’，轻飘飘的，积个几厘米厚，就能激起不少文人雅士的兴致，而那时候所谓的暴风雪，和现在比起来，性情要温顺许多了。”

“啊……”刘启盯着空中狂乱飞舞的白絮，没有接话。

“那个时候吧，下点小雪，借着一点夜色和灯光出门，只消走几步，瞥一眼沉睡的世界，就好像读了很长一个故事一样。”

两个人就静静伫立在站牌下，看着漫天纷飞的大雪拍打在他们眼前。

“有的人可能一晃眼会看到他或者她回来了，遮在厚重的皮衣或者羽绒服下正急匆匆往家里赶，有的人可能在火车站等得焦头烂额，最后却收到一句悲愤而又无奈的道歉，有的人可能正借着冬季的低温，把他或者她的手拉进自己的衣服口袋里，再来个俄罗斯式的熊抱，有的人可能对视两眼，然后也许强忍着不舍，也许早就已经无所谓了，任凭各自的大雪拍打在各自冷透了的脸上，落在各自的路上——反正不管怎样吧，雪好像总脱不了干系，团圆，归乡，思念，腻歪，心如死灰，这些事只要发生在冬天，就总要牵扯到白白净净的雪，觉得它好像突然间有了意义，然而刻进去的人无意，望着大雪读出来的人也无意，只是大家都是有故事的人罢了。”

王磊的目光很温柔，嘴角撇着一抹微笑，尽管他眼睛里没有火苗跳动着，但刘启能肯定他的心情一定被防护服保温得很好：“哪像现在啊，供过于求，通货紧缩，这股市早都爆炸了。”

刘启仍然没接话，漆黑的双眸倒映着撒盐空中差可拟的画面，思绪飘的有些远。

“那时候肯定比现在美好太多了。”他怔怔地说了句，心里有些不是滋味。

一个拥抱立刻就把他拉回了现实，这是暴风雪中无比紧实的一个熊抱，尽管隔着厚重的防护服，但因为有了“雪”这个要素，令它显得很有力量感，也颇具温度。

“别多想。”

“啥？”

“我只是觉得，如果你真想……”王磊的声音就像他本人一样，不管在什么情绪下都会给人带去坚不可摧的实体感，“嗯，咱得先谈个恋爱，对，恋爱，这破时代大家基本凑合着过个日子也就算了……但咱俩……不是，老子就是想和你谈。”

“谈恋爱？和我？我他妈错过你四十几年了。”刘启看上去和那时候要和王磊决裂的样子如出一辙，但偏偏这时又没有解开这个给他带来了些许陌生感的男人锁在他胸前的那双手。

王磊从字面意思上说应当是被“婉言拒绝”了，但他决定当“舔狗”:“我说这些并不是为了表达我对那些生活难以割舍，我只是想说，你风华正茂，我想在有些时候，以一个同样充满希望的姿态陪你走下去，也想你能在有些时候，就陪着我，就好。”

被抱着的刘启不受控制地颤抖了一下。

“……我他妈可没有什么江南水乡水榭亭阁多少楼台烟雨中。”

王磊也是一怔。

听着狗屁不通，但他偏偏很快就会到了意。

“堆两个雪人吧。”

“啥？”

“今天这俩小家伙开心得很，明天也许地球泊入新的太阳系了，这俩也就融化了，但只要和你呆着，怎么样都是开心的。”

“操你大爷。”刘启一把掰开王磊的双手，拽着他就上了运载车。


	11. 冷火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 导致俺的文在lofter被查杀的罪魁祸首之一（，高h，未成年谨慎入内部分用语可能导致上课精力无法集中

一上运载车，刘启一只手就扯着王磊锁骨窝的位置重重地把他撞在车壁上，另一只手则是往按钮的位置敲，先是关上门，然后解开两个人的头盔就往地上扔。  
“我操你小子再重点儿呗，直接脑震荡了！”王磊简直搞不清楚刘启到底哪根筋抽了。  
“你他妈少给老子装！”刘启怒目圆睁地盯着眼前这张褪去了两层不真实的胡渣脸，没等王磊反应过来，刚在头盔里捂得发烫的嘴唇就已经直挺挺贴了上去。  
一股热气直往天灵盖上灌，触电一般的感觉像是瞬间电离了肉体和意识，两个人的手一个撑着车壁，一个则举在半空中放也放不下来，冷峻的线条还有胡子拉碴的脸僵在茫然和震惊的交界处，意向世界的沙漏也静止在了这间与世隔绝的车厢里。  
太突然了，无论是对发起者刘启还是被拽上车的王磊，这个强吻都太突然了，或者说这个强吻带来的“相对论效应”太突然了。  
但具象世界并未停下，尤其是对于他们身上某些部位，此刻的时间行进得非常迅速。  
刘启的鼻子被灌入了一股浓烈的血腥味，浓烈到了几乎粘稠的程度，以至于他的下体在短短几秒内就已经硬得跟铁棍一样。  
毒品，极度危险的毒品。  
刘启确定那是种烈性毒品，以至于他的脸在短短的几秒内就已经烫得通红——他上瘾了。他眼前看到的再也不是一个稳重而硬朗的军人，而是一块极度危险的磁铁，正把通有高压电流的线圈往他身上绑。  
他想犯罪。  
就现在，眼前，这个男人，他想犯罪。  
不，他现在就要犯罪。  
寸头深吸一口气，偏开脑袋，更加强硬而有侵略意味地吻上了男人湿润的嘴唇，鼻子同时粗重地吸食起那股令他无比兴奋的带着冬季白霜气息的血腥味，灼热的气息跟着心跳急促地喷吐着，看起来如野兽般贪婪。  
他就是根铁芯罢了，王磊此时缠绕在追加在他身上的一切刺激，都只会更加彻底地激发他潜在的磁性，使他更加肆无忌惮地接近眼前近在咫尺的王磊，把他咬的死死的，拿钳子都夹不开——  
你妈的，不管了。  
王磊已经被寸头这突如其来的进攻搞得一阵混乱，那举着军旗横冲直撞的先锋进攻得没有任何修饰，所过之处全都在赤裸裸地宣告着归属权，极具“刘启本色”。在被吻得下体一阵血管暴起，抵在厚重的防护服里难受了好一阵之后，王磊的手突然就在刘启的腰上抱紧了，膨起的胳膊粗暴地旋转了下，一把就将这个搞偷袭的小子反按在了墙上，然后反吻得更加用力——但血气方刚的刘启会认输吗？ 答案当然是否，枪都能开稳的他肌肉量就算比不上天天练着的军人，但也至少不会被一个老男人反击之后毫无还手之力，两个人就这么在车壁上像滚床单似的翻来覆去好一阵之后，才暂时停下，大口大口吐着粗气盯着对方。  
“我他妈哪儿惹到你了？”王磊的重音落在了“哪儿”上，显然暮云朝雨期间也是云里雾里。  
“纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行。”刘启看着王磊的表情出奇的严肃。  
“……”  
“我他妈哪句话在说我只想跟你柏拉图？”  
“那你他妈堆个雪人就真爱永恒了？！”  
“我那不是……”  
“搞谈恋爱的操作？素的老子谈腻了！老子要开荤！”刘启没等王磊说出口就直接打断了他，双手直往防护服的拉链摸去，自己疯了也好怎么也罢，他现在脑子里就只有一件事:撕开王磊的防护服。  
男人背靠在车壁上并没有反抗，就是觉得莫名其妙:“你大清早的就想开荤？”  
刘启拉下几条拉链之后就开始把王磊的防护服往外扯，同时也把嘴唇凑近了胡渣脸那红透的耳朵，轻轻回答道：“对，老子大清早的就想开荤，老子一天二十四小时都想开荤，你甭给老子装什么成熟装什么看尽人间百态，摆一副‘我会接受你一切’的臭脸，老子会跟你谈恋爱是因为老子愿意而且老子敢，老子愿意大清早的开荤老子就敢大清早开荤，你要真想尝试下跟着我的节奏谈恋爱，老子现在扒了你衣服最好看到那家伙是翘着的。”  
“你他妈完了。”防护服被刘启扯下去一瞬间，王磊控制性欲的开关也彻底被刘启拉到了闸底，他只觉得身体里有个恶魔在控制着他的手臂迅速拉下了刘启的几条拉链，然后再硬抵着刘启激烈的反抗硬扒下了他的防护服，接着是他自己半小时前套的毛衣。  
“你他妈想都别想！”在刘启只剩下最后一件单薄的体恤时他终于找着了反击的机会，健硕的身体朝前一扑，抱起王磊滚烫的身体就一起摔到了地上，右手同时挤进王磊的裤子直往那根布满了神经末梢东西抓去。  
“我操你小子……”王磊还没把话说完就感觉下体传来了一阵强烈的刺激，“我操！”  
刘启一副居高临下的得意态度，先往旁边的地儿淬了一口，然后就把头埋低，鼻子刚好跟王磊的对在一起，一双浓眉大眼不怀好意地盯着性器官暂时被自己搜缴的王磊：“咋样？王大队长？”  
“老子以前怎么没看出来你小子这么骚。”  
“这他妈也叫骚？那你梆硬的这玩意儿叫什么？”刘启抽动的手猛的紧了一下。  
突发的性快感令王磊的表情顿时就压不住了：“你狗日的今天完了。”  
“是不是想说我肆无忌惮？”  
“赶紧给老子把手拿出去。”  
“咋？我看你挺享受的。”青年偏就不干。  
“给老子玩儿射了一会儿拿锤子操你？”  
“……！”王磊一个鲤鱼打挺立马就把面前这个小流氓撂在了地上，紧接着好像是要教一教面前这个小屁孩儿流氓到底应该怎么耍，又拽起他胸前的毛衣把他拉到自己两块挺起的胸肌前，不容他反抗地把最后一件体恤拽了下来，然后一只手就往刘启的裤裆里掏——刘启能反抗吗？业余的他能反抗个啥？刚打一个四十几岁的肌肉男线上也就四六开，面前这你妈一个禁欲多年的军人硬汉已经红怒贴脸了，还对线个锤子对线，干脆就一并把自己的皮带也给解了：“裤子直接脱了吧，那玩意儿捂在里面爆炸了都要。”  
“不是，你小子真想开荤？”难得到了这个节骨眼上王磊还能问出这个问题。  
“啊，怎么？爹系男友王大队长想现场开个小灶？”  
“你以前没干过这事儿吧。”  
“老子没干过老子还不能预习下？得，全天下就您经验最丰富，您‘授课’的时候最好把道具准备齐喽，不然我这野学生不但不听讲还要揍你。”  
“让我猜猜，安吉拉是吧。”王磊起身在运载车一个柜子里翻了翻，然后抽出了一张深蓝色的充气式气垫往刘启面前翻开，拧开了气嘴，“她可真比我还关心我能不能搞定你。”  
“咋？你不愿意？”  
“我不愿意？”王磊指了指自己下面鼓鼓的那东西，“老子鸡巴都拿给你玩儿硬了我还不愿意？”  
“不是，你能不能别拿这种性冷淡的语气说这么流氓的话？”刘启只感觉脑子一阵酥麻。  
“咋？你不愿意？”等着气垫膨胀起来的时间里王磊又打开了另一个稍小点的柜子，把一瓶画着什么植物的东西扔给了刘启。  
“我不愿意？老子就差听射了。”刘启接住那瓶子，看着气垫充的差不多就把气嘴往回扭，坐上去自顾自先把裤子和内裤都脱了，“……水溶性润滑液……日，我寻思你这东西准备的挺齐全啊。”  
“不然你这一大早想开荤咋办？”王磊拿着一盒应该是安全套的东西走了过来，麻溜地解去了上衣，一身结实而充斥着荷尔蒙气息的肌肉就在刘启面前暴露无遗，“跟你好上那几天买的，你看生产日期就知道了。”  
“我寻思我也妹阴阳怪气啊。”刘启没起身，盯着那八块腹肌看了好一阵，双手也不自觉地去帮王磊解开了他的皮带，也就是解皮带这个动作都让还是处男的刘启觉得脸上发烫，他赶紧麻利地完事之后扒下了王磊的最后一层防线。  
“我日，不行。”刘启把手盖在自己红透了的脸上，“我太你妈骚了。”  
“要干啥就干，不是你他妈说的扒了老子衣服最好看到这玩意儿是翘着的吗？”王磊看着刘启这副样子笑的挺意味深长，“怂了？怂了就躺着让我来。”  
刘启心一横，张嘴就咬住了王磊那根巨物。  
“我操你他妈轻点儿！”王磊被刘启这突如其来的犬牙咬得叫出了声，“这玩意儿不是这么玩儿的——我日！你他妈给老子放了！草草草草草……”隔着空气王磊都能闻到刘启的报复气味，“好好好我错了，刘启，呃嘶——不是，刘队，刘队！啊我操！”王磊的叫声和着呻吟和乞求听在刘启的耳朵里格外刺激，“户口！老婆！哎不是你再这么玩儿我真要射了……”  
刘启饿虎扑食的操作这才消停，换了手在王磊的下体上撸动起来，脸上有些幸灾乐祸的痕迹：“不是你叫我要干啥就干的吗？”  
“妈的……”王磊还在大口大口喘着粗气。  
“不是我发现王队你挺能骚叫的啊。”  
“那不然？”男人抱起赤身裸体的男友滚到地上一顿猛亲，“毕竟是老子男朋友，老子想怎么叫唤就怎么叫唤。”  
“那我希望，我是你心里头唯一的邪念。”青年又轻轻含住了那根充盈着荷尔蒙腥味的巨物，行进得温柔了些，男人闭着眼睛任那玩意儿被这流氓玩弄，满脑子都已经让这种被人控制住的快感填满，不时呻吟几声的反馈，也让处在控制一方的刘启觉得既罪恶又享受。  
“行了，小流氓，趴着吧。”王磊摸了摸刘启扎人的寸头，往他熟透的脸上亲了一口：“干正事儿了。”  
“不是，我趴着你也不好操啊。”  
“咱总得先把润滑做好吧小兄弟……”王磊听了这番看似急不可耐但实际上只是大脑短路的话有些哭笑不得，“我寻思我这玩意儿也妹抹什么上头的东西啊……”  
“我透你妈的。”  
“别别别，你好好透我就够了。”  
“那把屁股撅起来。”  
“您这课都还没上完就想考试？我怕我待会儿拿给你操哭喽。”王磊从旁边抓起那瓶润滑液，撕开了上面的密封条。  
“您一面瘫脸还会哭哪？”  
“啊，你不是，您男朋友给您操疼了觉得委屈哭一下都不准了？”男人还没把润滑液的瓶盖拧开，一股很奇妙的幽香就已经呈爆发式地往车厢内弥漫，刘启本来还在思考着怎么怼回去的注意力立刻就被这香气给带偏了。  
“这啥香味儿。”刘启狗似的往旁边嗅了嗅，“味儿熟。”  
“桂花。”王磊倒了些淡黄色的液体在手心里涂抹，于是那股沁人的幽香便更加浓郁了些，“有的不到一米高，花也是细细碎碎的，不过光一株的香味估计就能飘半座北京城。”  
“噢。”感受到微凉的润滑液仰躺在后庭上，刘启的注意力就又往正经事儿上偏了回去，这种滑腻腻的感觉很是奇妙，刘启甚至可以循着它的轨迹拟出自己某个通道的构造，“这感觉不错。”  
车里没开灯，车厢也和前一截有车窗的隔绝了，外面的人工照明已经慢慢苏醒，但漫天的暴风雪内并不会有人注意到这辆平淡无奇的运载车。王磊的目光现在专注于核实润滑液的面积是否已经覆盖充分，一只手试着伸手指进去帮助刘启扩肛，另一只手则顺路摸过去在刘启的棒子上不紧不慢地捋着，“疼的话就说，我慢点儿。”  
“爽着呢。”刘启虽说是背对着王磊，但这富有侵略性和挑逗意味的语调听着还是很直接，“你直接进来吧，别又把我给玩儿射了。”  
“那行。”王磊也不反驳，缩回手把崭新的安全套撕开往下体上绑好，就直起身，从背后轻轻抱起了自己心爱的男孩子。  
这感觉并不像小黄文里描述的那么疼——当然一开始也并不爽，刘启倒是莫名其妙记起哪个老师在课上提到过的一段古文，“初极狭，才通人”，大概就是那种通是能通过，就是有些憋屈的感觉，除此之外饿感觉也就只有被王磊那根棒子慢慢填满的一种奇怪的满足感。  
直到王磊那根棒子“豁然开朗”一下子顶到他前列腺的时候，一股前所未有的感觉令他毫无防备直接叫出了声儿。  
“啊我操……”这感觉除了爽字儿词穷的刘启找不到也不想去找什么雅致的形容词，虽说也不是直冲云霄，但就是爽，快乐，纯粹的快乐，快乐到他只想沉浸此刻别的什么都不想思考了。  
“啊啊……搞快点儿……唔~对……再快点儿……你妈的……”仿佛是高潮迭起一样的叫声令两个人都已经分不清哪种是什么感觉，混沌中的黑暗只剩下纯净，只剩下纯粹的兽性在凭借着本能汗如雨下。  
王磊没有出声，但他制动得越来越快的马达、粗重的鼻息以及带着充血气味儿的喘息声已经让他浑身起火，一边弓着腰，全力激发自己的体能不让男朋友的第一次留下什么空隙，一边紧紧抱着男孩子滚烫而紧实的肉体，在他的胸肌微型的性器官上捏着，在蹦床一样富有弹性的腹肌上起伏着，再游走到他硬得像铁棍一样的下体上把玩，捋动，用他扎人的胡渣刺痛他的脖子，用他的牙齿在他的脖子上留下鲜红色的印记……  
“啊——嘶……呃……”无尽的欢愉让刘启飞了起来，直朝着血红色的烈日撞去，“啊嘶——我操——慢点儿慢点儿……”  
王磊尽力满足刘启任何合理和不合理的要求，即便是叠加态。  
“啊——我说……王磊——磊队……啊嘶——王叔……”从全身传来的高潮感和酥麻感令刘启觉得自己的双臂已经变成了翅膀，“我……我他妈……”  
“咋？”王磊仍在大口大口喘着气，回应了一个字证明他在听。  
“我他妈寻思……你这以前……干过男人的吧……”  
“没有。”王磊用力在刘启的脖子上咬了一口，“你是……呵……”王磊被汗水浸润的语言已经平静不能，“呵……老子……这辈子……操过的唯一一个男人。”  
“那你怎么……”刘启也已经上气不接下气起来，“我……我他妈……”  
“我……我体力好罢了……”王磊紧紧抓住了刘启两块挺起的胸肌，维持住了目前的高功率输出。  
“那……诶不是……哇嘶——”刘启只感觉整个人已经真的要飞了出去，“王队——王磊！我，我他妈……”  
王磊只紧紧抱着刘启滚烫的肉体一前一后节奏不落地抽动。  
“啊嘶——王磊我他妈——老子要干死你！啊我操——”随着虚幻的自己一跃而起在九万里的高空翱翔，刘启的下体变得无比膨大，随后在一阵难以形容的高潮感内喷出了一股滚烫的液体。  
“呵……呵……”刘启软趴趴地往气垫上倒了下去，“我操……妈的……还挺爽……”  
“还挺爽？”  
“行行行爽上天了行了吧，老子被你干到头晕眼花眼冒金星行了吧……”刘启捂着脸冷静了一会儿，然后又坐了起来，伸手抽掉了那根铁棒上缠着的保护套，“到头来还不是要老子给你玩儿射。”  
“那我还得谢谢你喽。”王磊也差不多快接近发射的程度了，男朋友换个助推器给他倒计时他当然不会拒绝。  
“你自己性能力太强怪谁，唉我操你是不是……”  
“赶紧松了我自己来。”  
刘启偏就不干，握着棍子的手立刻也把功率提到了最大，“说了要我给你玩儿射。”  
“哇我日——”突然被激起的高潮令王磊直接是吼出了声儿，一股充斥着腥味儿的液体就已经喷射到了空中。  
刘启当然还是调整了站位没被波及到，马上就又在还没松懈下去的性器上弹了下：“咋样？”  
“不是我发觉你小子真挺骚的啊。”  
“啊，不是，您这一身的荷尔蒙谁顶得住啊？老子没流鼻血都算我把持得住了。”  
“小嘴抹了蜜？”  
“小嘴抹了你。”刘启蹦在王磊仍然燃烧着的肉体上深深一吻，扑倒了地上。


	12. 归乡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有原创人物加入，算是个人比较喜欢的一类场景（

“我读大学那会儿也差不多这个时候起床。”

刘启迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的时候，只觉得舒心，安全，不想动。所有的烦心事已经抛得干干净净，力气也给卸了十之七八，他就毫无防备地躺在这辆运输车上，等着被谁大卸八块，丝毫没有半点见外的意思。

就好像是在家里躺着，看着窗外十里雪九街白，写两笔文字，暖一盏牛奶。

刘启早忘了流浪前的闲适有多么人上瘾，只依稀记得那时候躲在家里，躲在偏安一隅，时间便随恍惚的记忆慢了下来，剪碎的阳光落在屋子里，铺成南柯一梦。

南柯一梦？

“南柯一梦。”男孩蜷在被子里不肯出来，嘴里只喃喃着一个四不像的成语。

“什么一梦？”

“王队，如果天上那个玩意儿不闹事，你的生活会比现在更好吗？——我的意思是，你们那个年代，黄金年代，到底怎么过的？”刘启似乎是察觉到自己问的有些矫情，又解释一通。

“我？”王磊坐在旁边，寻思这直男癌爆表的小子总不是在戒备什么，于是回忆了小半会儿，神色倒变得有趣起来：“估计就拿个一两万月薪混吃等死吧。没什么好的，到头来也还是资本家的奴隶罢了，奋斗一二十年，买套房子，买辆车子，相个老婆，然后继续为孩子打算，也就过完了。”

“总好过在这地底下成天暗无天日地过活吧——只是好奇嗷。”

“那可说不准。”男人听着这断言却是笑了出来，笑得清脆，一只手搭在刘启漏出来的寸头上，又把视野放远了些：“那时候的城镇也没啥颜色，一眼望去全是墨泼出来的，黑的灰的是钢筋混凝土，红的是汽车尾灯拉长的几道烟。大家天天挤地铁，挤电梯，除了工作还是工作，没谁有闲心思关心什么沿途好风景，都不过是在拼了命往高处挤罢了。”男人一边讲着故事，一边又把男孩拉起来，把叠好的衣服往他身上套：“好多人快窒息了，也只是躲起来抽泣，抹抹眼泪，或者找个生死之交痛痛快快地醉一场哭一场，然后继续——谁都渴望无忧无虑地活。可谁也都很理智，知道博弈论的均衡只会落在拼命两个字上：因为不拼，你只会损失更多。”

“那听起来很功利。”

“是啊，谁不功利呢？”王磊笑得大声了，“猪肉二十几一斤，手机一年能出十部新款，孩子一学期的学费少说四五位数起步，还有房租，水电，房贷，车贷，到处都得花钱——不功利，你的家庭甚至连一日三餐都得精打细算。”

刘启听得怔住了。

“所以别什么南柯一梦乱七八糟的了傻缺。”王磊套完衣服，干脆就直接搂住了刘启，把热乎的巴掌贴在了男孩刚刚离开被窝的胸肌上，往后压着：“你要说生活水平比现在好还过得去，可单说生活两个字的话，都没差——生活不易啊~男朋友，哪个年代都一样。”

“是啊——所以咱先开哪儿去？” 

十里寒英，江南静、长街素染。望远山，丛霜凝缀，玉凇清澹。几许银花失故里，一江冬隼归河畔。是此夜、看玉镜分明，烟波散。 天苍冷，湖幽翠。轻舟慢，蓑衣顾。烟雨碎琼时，亭阁霜覆。纸伞难销愁闷影，白桥更把相思助。拨云岚，醉问广寒宫，寻何处！

江南究竟孕育了如何繁华秀丽的美景，已很少有人省得，即便是在“黄金时代”或者更早时候，也非人人都曾一探究竟它的风情。然而江南承载了怎样的文化和内涵，大抵读过些诗书的人，都略知一二：但凡沾了“江南”二字的，无论写的唱的画的，都有些不食人间烟火的味道了，这方水乡留存的印象，只几首诗词曲赋，便已磨灭不得。

刘启当然也未曾去过江南——他去过哪儿呢？北京只有雾霾的天空甚至让他遨游星空的遐想也不曾满足。然而他究竟是前来了，只是皑皑白雪如何见得“日出江花红胜火，春来江水绿如蓝”的绝景？他放眼四周，只望得“山回路转不见君，雪上空留马行处”的落寞。

“房子早都塌完了吧。”钢筋水泥都扛不住零下七十多度的低温，何况红砖黛瓦。

“这儿可是我从小长大的地方。”男人举着手机左摇右晃，确认屏幕上的一红一绿两个大十字牢牢重叠在了一起，“……就是高了点儿……”

“那是真的牛批。”刘启往冰面上跺了跺脚，颇有些无奈地说到：“你是不是忘了沿海这些地儿是第一批遭殃的。”

“没忘——咋能忘了呢。”王磊拿回手机，望着面前的暮雪千山，轻声道：“毕竟海葬了那么些人呢。”

“……”刘启沉默着。

“十多年了……哎……”王磊伸伸胳膊，又感叹道，“头一次在这儿，是在铁道旁边跟着几个傻缺在屁颠屁颠地追晚霞。”

“追晚霞……那可不只是十多年前了吧——该有三十几年了。”这种行为隶属哪个年龄段刘启还是猜得到的。

王磊微微笑了一下，目光便眺得远了。刘启也回归沉默。两个人就静静地站在被冰封的海平面上，盯着十里寒英，思考着各自的遐想。

“你有朋友吗？”王磊忽然开了口。

“我说没有你信吗？”

“哎，我朋友大多都埋这儿了。”这话说的很平淡，一如草木枯荣，何处虇蕍，何处吹零。

“……因为海啸？”

“海啸哪有这杀伤力啊。”王磊却竟笑了，“那玩意儿带走了三十几亿人的命呢。”

三十几亿。

地球停转前那三十几年，地球人口被削的半数，便是三十几亿。

恐怕他的朋友便是这么和他别了。

“听说过黑死病吗？”未等刘启再想远些，男人又问了这样一个问题。

鼠疫耶尔森菌，甚至曾经一度和死神都有着莫名关联的生物。

“鸟嘴面具，乌鸦，死神，会走路的‘P’，会弥漫的罪。”刘启沉默了些会儿，才答：“‘三人未行十步多，忽死两人横截路’‘白日逢人多见鬼，黄昏遇鬼反疑人’，黑死病的场景可比那玩意儿恐怖多了。”

“所以这玩意儿也就算个厉鬼，屠戮了两千多万条命自己也就没了。”

“而那场瘟疫悄悄收走了半数人的性命。”

千山鸟飞绝，万径人踪灭。

雪，在冬季从来不需要什么炫技的手法来表现，“柴门闻犬吠，风雪夜归人”“北风卷地白草折，胡天八月即飞雪”。哪怕是一个接触文学不久的孩子，一句“茫茫的大雪一眼望不到头”，也算得上与“落得个白茫茫一片大地真干净”殊途同归了。

“有兴趣跟我讲讲你那些哥们儿吗？”

王磊笑了，笑得如同曾经的阳光一般绚烂。

他笑自己班门弄斧，舞文弄墨，也笑往事如烟，流年芳华，更笑天命有顾，尘封的黄纸，有再拾掇一遍，挥洒一遍的日子。

“走。”男人拉起男孩的手，宛如迎着金红色的霞影，迈开步子朝前奔跑。 

刘启人都傻了。

“快点快点要迟到了！”

这是哪出？《静如处子动如脱兔》？《川剧变脸》？《我的青春恋爱物语肯定有问题》？

还有这杭高什么鬼，海啸躲得过，还能把木星那一次“送别”给躲了？

辣是真的牛批——“希望，是我们这个年代，如同钻石一样珍贵的东西”，学校=希望，希望=钻石，所以学校=钻石，钻石硬邦邦所以炸不烂，杭高历经沧桑而不倒的原因找到了。

刘启自顾自没厘头地思考着各种带逻辑家的思维，一边又被王磊拉着加速往大门那里跑，跑不得数十步就已经觉得上气不接下气。

“停停停停停停停！”刘启一把甩开王磊的手，自己撑着腿大口大口喘起气来。

“你不行啊小伙汁~这体力从网吧跑回来铁定迟到。”王磊在一旁乐呵着，竟然是一副幸灾乐祸的嘴脸。

“网吧……？嘁，怪不得你只能上……诶你是哪所大学来着？”刘启突然深感大事不妙——安吉拉医生和王磊同校是这种不妙感的来源。

“说出来吓死你~”王磊直乐呵着，“那可是你安吉拉姐姐都看得上的名校。”

“浙大？”刘启满腹怀疑地猜测了一下，“卧槽不是吧你这种憨批都能考上浙大？”看到王磊自豪的眼神，刘启心里立即就不平衡了——尽管什么985211双一流已经淡出教育界数十年，但是那些响当当的牌子仍然是很多中年人老年人引以为傲的物品：那代表着在黄金时代数量爆棚的学生当中，他们是真正脱颖而出的人才，前百分之零点几的翘楚。

“咋的？只许你是‘天才’，不许别人当‘状元’了？”

“哎~只是没想到我敬爱的王大队长原来是这种学校的才子，反观我就是个弟弟钳工……呀呀……门不当户不对了……”刘启颇有些受伤地阴阳怪气道。

“完了完了，老婆生气了怎么办，在线等，急。”王磊一边把上个年代玩烂的梗拿出来鞭尸，一边又抱起刘启的腰，奋力往上举着。

“草，这尬的都玩儿上了，我寻思这杭州高级中学是不是磁场有问题，你等等我先打个120急救电话啊……”刘启面不改色，掏出手机胡乱按着几个键，结果没按多久又是惊呼：“卧槽一本率95%？？？我说怎么你这憨批都能考上浙大。”刘启犹似抓住了一坨千斤重的砝码，直往心里那杆失衡的天平上搬去。

“杭高也是要考的兄弟……诶你可拉几把倒吧，你这水准放在我们那个年代随便也能考个名牌大学了。”

“真的？”

“假的，你高考必考不上，六个志愿必全部落榜，你必回家种田。”

“操你妈三天之内杀了你。”

王磊在一旁笑得眼泪都要流出来了。

“不过说真的，没那些破事儿的话，你家庭肯定已经大致把路给你铺好了，你踏实些跟着走，少说也是名校起步的。地下城的大学烂死也是当年一本的水准，你都过线那么多，放到黄金时代，无非就是累点儿，问题不大。”

“累点儿……你说的倒是轻松哦。”刘启没好气地反驳着，“我发觉有部分帖子里说的‘学婊’肯定就是指的你这种人。”

“错错错，哥是‘学神’。”王磊仿佛矗立在万千聚光灯下，满面春风。

“你特么胎神还差不多。”这回是刘启笑得腰都快直不起来了。

“胎神考上了浙大。”

“老子考上了北大！”

“呼——”旁边的北风仿佛都被逗笑了，直缠绕在两个笑的像傻子一样的人附近上气不接下气地刮着，刮得杭州高中的牌子也挂不住了，吱吱呀呀地陪着傻笑起来。

王磊八成是得精神病了。

刘启也是。

“别动别动别动……对就这个姿势，Perfect！回头绝对给你P得帅帅的。”

刘启实在想不到穿着一套喜气洋洋的防护服站在鹅毛大雪下的废弃学校面前能有什么P图的思路。

“来来来咱俩再来一张啊……准备好……三，二，一——茄~子~”

自拍也不带隔着这么一强化玻璃罩自拍的吧……

有一说一，确实。但他不想说什么，一点也不想。

这片温暖的梦境是属于王磊的，就算他愿意一觉不醒，刘启也会乖乖伏在床头，替他遮住不合时宜的寒冷和光明。

梦境哪有不醒的呢？是啊，所以黑暗反倒是个小天使，它悄悄包裹着美好，直到光明将它带走。然而它不可能穷尽世界上所有孩子的梦。刘启也不过是轻轻披上一层黑纱，让那个孩子难得的梦能够更加安稳，更加香甜罢了。

“教学楼前面那阶梯上，照一张？”

“……算了吧，我又不是这儿毕业的。”这一次，刘启拒绝了，“这地方太神圣了。”

“神圣？哈哈哈。”这一次，王磊的笑声也终于又丢掉了些许活力：“是啊，神圣——在这儿照了相的，我认识的，都该够组个什么天兵天将团的了，你可别再去凑啥热闹——噢，都忘了给你介绍下我那几个哥们儿了。”王磊说着就把手机拿了过来，从相册里调出了一张照片——无比“神圣”的毕业照。

“给你十秒钟找到你亲爱的男朋友。”

“草，还用找吗？就你那胡子拉碴的面瘫脸——诶诶诶？卧槽，这么帅？”能让刘启都川剧变脸一样惊呼出声的角儿，那想必确实是帅得让人心服口服的。

站在倒数第一排，从右往左数第四的位置的这个小哥哥，的确保留了王磊的大部分轮廓——准确的说，应该是王磊保留了他的大部分轮廓，只是早被岁月磨平了。

一双眼光射寒星，两弯眉浑如刷漆。刘启没记错的话这应该是《水浒传》里形容武二郎的句子，他却觉得跟照片上这位吻合得刚刚好。再看那副微微低头，抱胸直立的姿势，他顿时便感觉血气已经从他身体某个部位开始往上冒了。

豺狼休越身旁岭，巨鳄莫渡眼前河。

“你真的没有因为又高又帅还是学霸被人暴揍过吗？”

“咋啦？高冷男神把持不住了？”

“哎我真觉得这身装备贼碍事儿。”刘启把手机抢过来，先把照片上血气方刚的王磊放大了瞅瞅，觉得不过瘾，手又在王磊裆的位置捏了一把：“想摸你裤裆里去都不成——你这长的也太想让人犯罪了。”

“那可不，你哥年轻时候可没少被人追过。”王磊又把浑身冒气的小男孩搂着了，“放心放心，男生里头你是最帅的那个。”

“还有男生？？？”

“哎哎哎，老婆，别——我保证，我保证，那玩意儿男生里就你玩儿过，哎哎哎——？”

刘启当然醋得很有分寸，可他手里那张二十多年前的记忆是被另一双手拿走的。

？？？？？？？？？？

王磊猛的转过头，身体同时下意识地护住了刘启。

“高2047级王磊，公然在学校里谈情说爱，严重违反学校相关规定，根据《杭州高中学生管理条例》第50条，给予该生留校察看处分。”

王磊铁定是疯了，这次连他自己都这么觉得了。

一，二，三，四……

四张早被岁月磨去了锋利的脸，依稀能看到些当年的轮廓。

“清……清子？”

面前这群人应该都是鬼魂，但鬼魂犯得着穿得这么大张旗鼓吗？

“哎……你就认得清子啦？”

“微……微微？权儿？你俩不是……水，水哥？！卧槽你丫不是被地震给埋了吗？”

“你王大队长都出的来，凭什么我出不来？”“水哥”冲上来立马就给了王磊一个熊抱。

“你儿子？”“微微”指了指王磊身后的刘启。

“呃……”王磊时间竟然不知道该怎么措辞，毕竟他和刘启这年龄差确实有些夸张了。

“不是，我是他男朋友。”刘启咧嘴笑着，双手朝身后背了背。

“男……朋友？”四个人似是觉得稀奇，上下把这个年轻人打量了好一会儿，都还是有些不敢置信。

“草，没想到你这浓眉大眼的还是弯了。”“权儿”上前锤了王磊一胸口，“弯就弯了，还诱拐这么正一小哥，你好意思吗你？”

“哎你这话啥意思，我寻思我比你帅吧？”

“哎哎哎兄弟你听我说，冷静，王三石这人贼他妈贱的我跟你说……”“清子”也是嬉皮笑脸地游说着。几个多年未见的老同学你损我我损你，气氛像是回到了二十多年前，隐隐有火一般颜色的霞光照进这一方校园里。

“所以，他是叫刘启？”

“你们也可以叫他刘户口，救援队都这么叫的。”

“你是怎么看上我们三石的，gkdgkd。”

“呃……他长得帅。”

“就这？你唬鬼呢小伙汁？长的比三石帅的可多了去了。”清子一脸看破一切的表情。

“呃……他活儿好。”

“你个狗逼天天就知道教坏人家！”微微往王磊胳膊肘上狠狠打了一掌，王磊也不闪躲，走在一旁笑得特开心。

“还有嘛……就是……”刘启把手叉在裤腰包里，一脸若有所思，“……我栽了。”

“噗。”水哥憋不住笑出了声。

“哎……年轻时候栽在我们杭高校草手上的可不少呢……”权儿跟着说了句，“好几个肌肉猛男发表白帖甚至说的‘愿意为他做0’来着。”

“你很懂嘛何家权？”王磊翘着眉毛说道。

“不过好像都长的8行，我都看不上。”何家权咂着嘴说着，“不过我怎么记得你是直的来着，怎么给掰弯了？”

“我不太直的。”王磊把刘启从梁微手里抢回来抱住：“而且这小子换做是你，你也招架不住的。”

“草，老子可能真的招架不住。”

“卧槽这什么神仙爱情啊。”

“99999999999。”

“这你可得对人家好点儿王三石——我跟你说啊户口，别怕他，他哪天要是再欺负你你直接跟哥说，哥几个马上过去揍死他丫的。”

刘启的笑几乎就没有停过。他知道，他们口中那个风流倜傥的王磊或许早因为高中之后的哪件事不见了，可他不会说。他陪着王磊站在这片荒凉的足球场上，两个人都只有发自内心的欢喜。

“哎……”一开始起哄得最欢的何家权，终于也醒了，“足球场……哎……再也回不去了啊……”

“是啊……偏偏是我们……”迟泓清那无比天真的笑也终于爬上了皱纹。

“没事，至少我们几个还在。”苍茫的大雪扑打在王磊的玻璃罩前，仿若灰色的雨。

“还在？呵呵。”梁微很自嘲地笑了，“大家早不在了，只是我们几个回来了而已。”

“磊子，哥劝你一句。”于承泽叫了王磊年轻时的绰号，“有些事，还是像伴侣一样对待吧。刘启的过去，他都不害怕告诉你，你也该告诉他些事了。”

“嗯。”

本来就准备告诉他了啊……


	13. 本能

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 需要莫名其妙开的一次车（，个人不算满意但是现在也没精力修改了

一场梦要多长才叫大梦一场。  
一片叶飘向何方能把深秋染黄。  
王磊无暇顾及这首歌曲欢快得如何不合时宜，他只知道，自己该醒了。  
“这几个哥们儿怎么和你失联了这么久？”哪怕是从前的春秋战国，关系这么好的人也该有几封家书联络。  
“那场事故之后我转行入了伍，他们倒好，一声不吭，直接进了天台。”  
“天台？”刘启觉得这八成都是个和叛军秘密交锋的高危职业。  
“是啊，天台，跑去叛军那儿当卧底的——不过你不用担心，他们的工作已经完成，现在回去养老的。”  
诚实地讲，善良阵营的刘启确实舒了口气。  
眼前已经能看到补给站的几方建筑，刘启也慢慢把车速降了下来。逛了半日的杭高，又陪王磊的老同学唠嗑唠了些时候，疲惫袭来已是夜里十点，他准备开到前面的补给站就休息一夜。  
“你不想问问‘那场事故’是什么吗？”  
“叛军秘密登门洗脑还下了你几条胳膊肘那事儿？”看王磊自个儿问起来，刘启也不再遮遮掩掩了。  
“啥玩意儿啥玩意儿？”王磊一听就觉得不对劲。  
“……”  
“……”

“我问你个问题啊刘启——你多大了？”  
“去去去去去少影响你哥开车。”刘启操作各种按键是真抽不出手，否则铁定把旁边这人抽服帖了，“我哪知道这天使姐姐真搞我。”  
“这天使姐姐真什么你？”  
“行行行骗我好吧，就你他妈能搞我，你天天搞我得了，射趴你个淫垢玩意儿。”刘启给说急了，连珠炮般放了通狠话。  
“到站了，停车。”  
“好好好好好，来吧来吧，你哥等着被搞呢。”刘启一拍就把窗帘全放了下来。  
草，还真过来了——嗯？  
Warning!Warning!腹背受敌！四面楚歌！  
王磊没看着他，头直接越过肩膀埋下去了，右手直往后脑勺上摸，两条胳膊顺势在刘启胸膛边儿上勒紧，手再一按，把刘启的脑袋也按在他肩上了。  
搂得严严实实，密不透风。  
隔着厚重的防护服刘启都能听到对面那急匆匆的心跳。  
又咋了这是？原 形 毕 露 ？  
哎哟咱王磊小公主闹情绪了，赶紧哄哄……  
抽手在王磊的背上胡乱拍了几下。  
怎么没点儿反应啊？  
呵哼！有反应的话咱王大队长可就真成小公举了！  
那咋办？“有些时候，就陪着他，就好？”  
那老子不拍了，就轻轻搂着。  
诶不对。  
“你不想问问‘那场事故’是什么吗？”  
“你知道的，他怕了，专门有组织进行秘密袭击的叛军只有在……”  
是“那场事故”吧……怕了？搂得这么紧，该是又怕了吧……像是背后有坏人在追他一样。  
“那场事故”估计挺恐怖的吧……安吉拉当初估计是怕我用力过猛到处踩雷所以骗的我，那估计这事故比她描述的要恐怖……那为啥王磊还要提呢？为了不对我“隐瞒过去”？  
总之他怕了，心理阴影应该挺重的。  
哎……怕啥啊，哥陪着你呢！哥陪你一辈子！  
刘启搂在王磊胸膛边儿的手也猛地收紧了，两个人结结实实地在昏暗的车里拧成了一根大麻花。

“刘启——刘启？”  
“听着呢听着呢，别瞎叫唤。”  
“嗤。”王磊侧过身去，双手又往刘启脱光的身体上腾，在他宽广的胸肌上抓了几下。  
“老色鬼。”血气方刚的刘启立马起了反应，一边小声嘟哝，一边手却是不自觉地倒伸进王磊的内裤里，正着反着在他勃起的性器官上把弄起来。  
“哇嘶……啊……轻点儿轻点儿。”  
“你刚车上想说什么，说吧。”感觉到身后男人的动作突然停滞了，刘启手里的活儿还是没停，“说完了再来操你哥。”  
“……哪舍得三天两头的操你。”男人没接前半句，只顺势把后半句接了，袭胸的双手把怀里的宝藏搂紧，“疼你还来不及。”  
“那就我来操你呗，或者给你口射。”  
“就那么喜欢糟蹋你王队啊？”  
“我乐意。”刘启说着就往被窝里钻，扒下王磊的防线，含了上去。  
“啊……嘶，轻点儿。”  
刘启当然尽力满足客人的要求，手也学着昨天王磊的路数在他腹肌的沟渠里蜻蜓点水一样地撩划，轻抓，挠动，直拨弄这个绑满了神经末梢的蹦床自己跌宕起伏起来，往刘启的手上弹。  
“摸吧，张开手直接摸，老子就是拿给你玩儿的。”  
刘启的下体立时就被这句迷情一样的话刺激得青筋暴起。  
手从横七竖八的沟渠上一扫而过，横越胸肌旁的警戒线，把那两块硬实的肌肉抓牢了，一边放肆地揉捏，一边加快嘴里的活儿。  
“呵……”王磊张着嘴大口大口呼吸着，周身都是迷情一般的愉悦。  
“操我。”刘启又冷不丁吐出两个字，命令他面前的客人。  
“疼。”  
“老子就是拿给你操的，操疼了爽些。”  
下体正欢愉着的男人立时就怔住了。  
被子旋即被掀翻，王磊猛的坐将起来，像是卧底突然反水一样掐住了刘启的脖子，把他提到自己的面前，然后两臂一收，紧紧地箍住了他的胸膛。  
“我……我……”  
王磊在发抖，对。  
就像把现在春光乍泄的他扔到楼上几千米开外，他会作出的反应。  
剧情翻转的太快了，就连刘启自个儿都有些惊魂未定。  
他这是……怕伤害到我吧……对……之前哪怕是骗我他都狠不下心……  
他能怎么做？王磊这怕得太露骨了，他还真怕自己会成踩雷鬼才。  
“王队——王队？”刘启轻唤了几声。  
没反应。  
“哎你不想操我就不操呗……我继续给你那啥……？”王磊的胳膊又收紧些，像是象征性地表示他在听，他不同意。  
“哎我说你这人什么毛病？”刘启反倒怒了，“‘老子就是拿给你操的’这话说错了吗？老子是你男朋友……哎行行行，你爱咋咋，你爱活活爱死死。”  
“我死了，你会怎样？”面前的王磊冷不丁冒了一句，一字一顿，问得机械。  
“你死了老子每年给你送花去。”  
“活着呢？”  
“活着？活着天天拿给你这么抱着呗，还能离咋滴。”  
“嗤。”王磊泪眼朦胧之中突然又笑出了声，他终于回过头，端端正正地看着被他抱在怀里的这个男孩子，随后，眼泪不受控制地滑下时，他吻住了眼前的少年。  
是啊，我所遇到的，都是内心温暖的人……

“啊……你他妈轻点儿，弄疼我了。”  
王磊于是放慢了抽插的速度。  
“啊嘶……呵……”两个缠绵中的男人都大汗淋漓，尽力伸手挑逗着对方的禁区。  
“快点儿，我他妈要射了——啊嘶……啊——唔……”突然被捂住嘴的刘启感受到身体下方那根同时膨起的棒子抽插的越来越快，身后的男人鼻息和喘息声越来越粗重，浑身便一齐冒起火来，随后在飞跃崇山峻岭一样的高潮里和男人一起喷出了几股滚烫的液体。  
“爽。”瘫倒在床上的刘启情不自禁地吐出了这个淫垢的字，“真的，爽翻天了。”  
王磊只抽出灌满了货物的安全套，扔进一旁的垃圾桶里：“真的？”  
“真的——哎那些说说估计都没骗人，被器大活好的操一次，就天天都想着被操了。”  
“那你活儿好吗？”  
“哟~想被你哥操了？成啊，你打包票以后少整这些莫名其妙的——哎哎哎？”  
男人绑满了神经末梢的双臂又在他胸膛边儿上搂紧了。  
“我保证。”  
“嗯。”男孩子攀进他的怀里，奖励了他一个吻。


	14. 旅途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尾巴根儿的段落算是作者自己对《Blue Rose》和《我们别时和见时不同》的一些遐想，本质是作者本人想和未来的男朋友（如果有的话）一起做的事情。  
> 感谢你看到这里=w=第一篇文搬家完毕

“渝蓉。”白茫茫的大地上，几座断壁残垣中倒塌着灰色与白色的碎块，以及褪去颜色的红色十字，王磊轻轻把一支叠得精致的白色玫瑰放在了当中。

刘启不太自然地站在他旁边——他不太想来的，他觉得自己站在十几米外，像在墓园的入口处等着王磊就好了。可是王磊硬拉着他进来了。

“渝蓉，该有十几年没见了吧。”王磊的脸上浮现起一抹温暖的笑，像是跟那几位老同学促膝长谈时那样，“很抱歉一直没来看你。那年医院因地震坍塌了以后，我就参军去了，呵呵，虽然混了这么多年也才是个上尉。”

“啊，好多留在杭州的老同学也都栽在那场地震里了……你们应该见过面了吧？水昭，小焜，老王他们，当初最喜欢损我的，还有宁可舍弃北大也要去陪你的素芸和文珊，啊……都记不清有多少了……在那边过的还好吧？鸢儿呢？还喜欢在夜里哭吗？她现在应该比你高了吧哈哈哈……”

“哎……你们倒是抱团享乐去了，偏偏剩了我们几个没搭上车的……你还记得水哥那几个吗？哈哈哈，对，就是于承泽，当初还跟我打架来着，我一直以为高中那群人里真就只剩我了呢——结果我昨天回杭高撞见他们几个了！嗨哟，个个牛逼的不行，敢跑去叛军那儿当卧底了！哈哈哈……不过他们几个都已经功成身退回家养老，我这个上尉呢倒还得再干个十几年二十年，平平淡淡也挺好的。”

“噢对了，渝蓉……你还记得你那次出院，拉着我去寺庙里求的符吗？它灵验了，呃……好像是…… ‘菩萨，请你一定要保佑他。保佑他不管遇到什么困难，都能战胜，都不被挫败。保佑他哪怕哭过多少次，摔倒过多少次，仍有站起来的顽强。保佑他所遇见的人，都是内心温暖的人。’，是吧？”

“——它灵验了，真的，哈哈哈。还记得安吉拉吗？就是大学里才跟你们结识，成了闺蜜的那个安吉拉·齐格勒——她现在可了不起了，被联合国一个秘密组织招揽去研究尖端生物医学技术，我好几次差点儿嗝屁了，命可都是她救回来的——”

“啊，还有就是刘启。对，就是现在站在我旁边这哥们儿，他……呃……现在呢……是我男朋友，我很喜欢他，对，就你看的那些耽美小说里的那种喜欢——诶诶诶别误会，我本来就有点弯没那么直的哈哈哈。刘启这小子啊……他真的很好，还有他身边，我身边那些人，都是，他们是这个绝望时代里奇迹般的奇迹——因为他们我才又从鬼门关走一遭又走回来了……我很幸运。所以你不用再担心我啦，我现在过的很好很好，我的身边，也全都是内心温暖的人。”

“行了，你该很忙吧？我先走了。在那边好好生活，我以后可能……没办法再来看你了……抱歉。”

今天的杭州城没有暴风雪，一切都很宁静。

“你每年还是去看一次吧。”运载车上，刘启偏过头认真地看着王磊，“别捎上我一起就行了。”

“嗯。”男人温和地点了点头。

运载车马不停蹄地开了好几天。

最开始在国内“滑行”的时候他们一直畅通无阻，毕竟海冻得结识，他们还能抽空帮忙运输点火石。然而开到俄罗斯境内的时候，他们意识到自己思想出问题了。

翻 山 越 岭。

“诶老子开车的时候你能不能少摸我？就那么喜欢你哥的肉体🐎？“

“那可不，爱不释手了都。”

“老色鬼！”

“户口，听话，松点儿松点儿……诶诶诶？”

“哇疼！你妈的给老子爪巴！”

“我轻点儿，轻点儿……”

“爪巴！”

“啊嘶……户口，你慢点儿……啊卧槽疼疼疼！”

“啊啊啊我弄疼你了吗？”

“没事儿没事儿，慢点儿来慢点儿来……哇嘶——”

“……”

“户口？”

“有屁快放，你哥忙着呢。”

“就在基辅这补给站停车吧，补给一下我们走另外一条路。”

“哈？”

“你这路线好像横穿切尔诺贝利。”

刘启立时就是一个急刹。

“唉……爱沙尼亚也看不到了，我们那会儿管它叫‘洗肺圣地’呢。”

“是啊，这可是真实的‘人间仙境’。”

“……实际上北京看不到星星主要原因是光污染，不是雾霾。”

“没差。”

“诶诶诶，王队，到波兰了。”

“咋啦咋啦，波兰出啥事儿了？”

“这国家当年欧洲闹黑死病那阵子好像四面楚歌愣是守下来了？”

“……哟，你小子关于黑死病了解的还挺多的嘛……”

“奥地利！”

“去地下城看看吧，说不定能白嫖几场全息音乐会。”

“啥啊……听睡着了，也不怕着凉。”

“这是——？”

“安吉拉医生送的，说还能看到点象征的话就把锁挂这儿……”

“挂吧挂吧，找个结识点儿的地方抠个环儿挂上。”

“Ballo con te~”

“Nell'oscurità！”

“...S...str...stletti...”

“大舌音不标准！”

“nmd刘户口你完了！”

“诶诶诶户口我错了！我错了！啊——”

“王——磊——”

“刘——启——”

“我——喜——欢——你——”

“我——dnmd你他妈还真喊得出口啊，口区。”

一旁的金发小姐姐顿时就看不下去了，掏出红纸麻溜地叠了朵玫瑰花硬塞进王磊手里。

“呃……那个……刘启……你……”

“爪巴。”

“……”

回头看小姐姐，只看到光芒连闪的眼睛和来回摆动的手:“Go ahead.”

“户口——诶户口——”

“王队王队王队！”

“听着呢听着呢，别瞎叫唤。”

“瞅瞅天上！”

蓝色玫瑰带着空灵的颜色染遍了寒雕雪砌的王城，苍黯冷叶挂上几汀归乡的玉絮琼花，万千织星的女神俯首朝拜，为梦境献上璀璨的贡品。

剔透的鳕鱼正跃出水面，高歌的海鸥正振翅飞过极地上空。

那都是曾经一步步朝你走来，你以为永远不会看到的景色。

现在，万千星辰为深蓝色的大海加冕，永夜的苍穹之上，点起盏盏街灯。绚烂的极光一如盛大开场的舞会，凌空起舞。青绿色的烟火犹似看不到尽头的朦胧，遗失在了记忆的长河里。

隐隐约约，看到绿色的阳光从屋里涌向窗外。

隐隐约约，听到烟火冲天的声音……

啾——啾——啪……

好多人啊……

少年的眼睛目不暇接，他好想把这所有的美好尽收眼底。

“刘启。”

“嗯。”

“陪着我吧。”

“我不在这儿呢吗？”

绚烂的烟花宛如星空之下的赞歌，为每一对温柔的恋人唱响盛大的旋律。

完。


End file.
